Forbidden emotions
by RRandCM
Summary: 13th chapter is up. Happy endings! Everybody who hasn't yet started reading this fic start 'cause it's a brilliant piece of art
1. Default Chapter

WOW! Finally I sent my new fic here. This time it's gonna be about C&M and R&R. Sorry no P&J :(. Well I hope you like this chapter. NOthing really happens in the first chapter, but believe me it'll get better.   
And yeah I don't own the characters blah, blah, blah they are the property of WB and NBC...  
  
Sorry if there's some spelling mistakes English isn't my first language and also review to let me know wheter or not I should continue this story. :)  
  
FORBIDDEN EMOTIONS  
  
Chapter 1 "Preparations"  
  
Chandler was walking back and forth in his apartment when Rachel walked in smiling.  
"Hi, Rach! Have you seen Cathy?" Chandler asked nervously.  
"Yeah as a matter of fact I saw her couple of hours ago. She said she was going on a meeting with one of those catering persons." Rachel explained and Chandler rolled his eyes.  
"Again... I just really wanted to talk to her. Seems like we never meet anymore. Tomorrow is going to be our big day and..."  
"Chandler, honey, relax. Everything is gonna be fine. She just wants her wedding with you to be perfect! And right now the planning takes all of her time."  
"What's up with women and weddings anyway. Seems like you have planned for the event since you learned how to speak or even before that." Chandler laughed ironically.  
"Well it's gonna be the most important day of your life. of course you'll have to make it as perfect as possible, but I promise after the wedding she will be yours 24 hours a day." She hugged Chandler to reassure him.  
"I can hardly wait." he smiled. "Thanks, Rach. You're the greatest friend a man could ask for."   
"You're pretty amazing yourself." Rachel smiled.  
***  
Monica's back was hurting. It really did feel like she had carried groceries and other supplies all day. Well it wasn't like she had any other choice: It was part of her job as the owner of a catering business and besides tomorrow was going to be a big day for "the Geller catering": A wedding for 200 guests. Monica was excited all though she felt like she was running behind the schedule. How is she ever going to have enough time to handle everything that was left of the preparations and the fact that her brother Ross Geller, the second owner of the Geller catering, was nowhere to be found didn't help much.  
"Ross!!" She yelled frustrated. This really wasn't the best time to play hide and seek she thought.  
"Where are you?!" She yelled again. She put the last grocerie bags on the table and crabbed her cell phone. Quickly dialing her brothers number she waited for him to answer. One peep...two peeps...three peeps. Damn it! She thought. Why does he have a cell phone when he never uses it. She heard a loud "Bam" sound coming from the hall and quickly made her way towards it.   
"What happ..." She started, but stopped after seeing Ross staring shocked on the floor where a beautiful wedding cake (It's not the whole wedding cake just the top of it where the groom and bride trolls would go:) had just fallen a second ago.  
"Oh my God!!! Ross, What have you done?!"   
"I'm Sorry...I ...I thought I had a tight crib." Ross stammered nervously.  
"You thought you had a thight crib!! Ross did you know that we are running behind the schedule as it is. There is no way I'm gonna have enough time to make another cake."  
"I know, but I didn't do this on purpose."  
Monica, realizing she was being totally unfair, quickly lowered her tone. "I understand...I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm just under a lot of stress right know. Where have you been anyway?"  
"I had a meeting with the bride."  
"you have been spending an awful lot of time with her"  
Ross blushed...  
"Well... there has been many things to discuss." He finally said after a long silence.  
"Okay...How about the others? I can't run this catering business all by myself you know and tomorrow is the big day."  
"Yes I know and they are coming...actually they should be here by now they left before I did."   
Immediately after Ross finished his sentence four young women came inside the apartment hands full of grocerie bags.  
"Thank God!" Monica yelled. Something was going fine for a change.  
"Where can we put these?" One of the women asked.  
"Just put them on the table and I'll move them from there. And Sharon can you go by the bakery and pick up one cream cake for me. There was an accident and we don't have time to make another one."  
"Off course Mon" Sharon said leaving immediately from the apartment.  
Four and a half hours later everything started to be ready.  
"Thanks guys. You were a big help. There is nothing really left for us to do today so We'll se you tomorrow at the wedding."  
The four women left leaving Monica and Ross standing quietly in front of kitchen table.   
"So I think I'm gonna leave too. I'm really tired." Ross broke the silence and yawned. He hugged Monica tightly before turning to the door, but to Monica's surprise he turned back to face her.  
"Please understand. I love you sis." He said and left leaving Monica speechless. What did he meant by that she thought. It really sounded like he was saying goodbye or something. Monica quickly shook her head like it would get the awful thought away from her. Taking a one last look towards the door where Ross had been standing just a second ago she walked in to her room to get ready to go to sleep.  
  
So there you go. Like I said nothing really happened yet, but believe me it's gonna get interesting :). So reviews please... Bad and Good ones :) 


	2. Revealing letters

Thanks for the great reviews :). I hope you like this chapter. And keep the reviews coming! :)  
  
Chapter 2 "Revealing letters"  
"Oh my God!" Rach smiled as she walked into the church full of flowers. "It's so beautiful in here!"   
"I can't believe I'm getting married today!" Chandler grinned excitedly.  
"Speaking of which, you better go and get ready! The wedding starts in an hour." Rachel rushed him and smilingly he left to get ready.  
***  
Meanwhile Monica was preparing for the reception. The tables had been already set beautifully and there were flowers everywhere. The hall looked absolutely gorgeous.  
"I think we did a great job even though I say it so myself." Monica smiled satisfied about the way the reception area looked.  
"Oh my God! Ms. I-want-everything-to-be-perfect is actually satisfied! Someone pinch me I must be dreaming!" Sharon teased and laughed.  
"Ha, ha, ha very amusing!" Monica laughed too.  
"Do you know where Ross is? He was supposed to bring the cake." she continued.  
"Hmmm... actually I don't have the lightest clue." Sharon stated after first thinking about Monica's question.  
"Damn! Where the hell is he AGAIN!" Monica cursed.  
***  
The wedding was about to start. One of the bridesmaids came to whisper something in Rachels, the maid of honors, ear.   
"WHAT?!" Rachel yelled shocked afterwards and all the heads turned towards them.  
"Nothing to see here." She then blushed and walked aside with the bridesmaid.  
"What do you mean Cathy's not here!?" she questioned.  
"Just that! There was a note in her room that she had left!"   
"Left where!?"  
"She didn't say on the note, but she left you this letter."   
Rachel confusedly took the letter from the bridesmaid's hand being afraid to open it. It took a while before she finally was able to rip the envelope open with her shaky hands.  
Dear Rach,  
I'm sorry, but I had to leave. I met someone. Don't get me wrong I love Chandler, I do, but I'm just not IN love with him. I know what true love is now that I've met... Well I better leave him anonymous. I'm so sorry Rach, please tell Chandler that I'm so sorry.  
Love,  
Cathy  
Rachel couldn't believe this was happening.  
"How am I going to tell this to Chandler. It's gonna break his heart!" she gasped.  
***  
Chandler was standing on the altar. He was so excited. He was going to get married to the woman he loved.  
"Nothing can go wrong! Not tonight!" he thought and secretly smiled.  
Quickly that smile disappeared when Rachel rushed in.  
"What is it?!" Chandler asked worriedly.  
"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry, but Cathy... she..." Rachel stuttered.  
"She what!Cathy what?!" Chandler demanded to know.  
"She left!" Rachel whispered leaving Chandler very shocked.  
***  
"Monica! Monica!" Sharon yelled.  
"Yes, Sharon?"   
"I don't know how to tell you this, but ROSS IS GONE!" Sharon explained.  
"What do you mean he's gone?!" Monica asked shocked.  
"Maybe this explains it..." Sharon said handing Monica a letter.  
Monica took the letter and slowly opened it.  
Dear Monica,  
I left with Cathy. We've fallen in love. Please understand. I'm so so sorry. I hope you can forgive me.  
Love you so much,  
Ross  
"Oh my God!" Monica yelled shocked. "THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING  
  
So tell me your thoughts :). Next chapter coming ASAP :). Lola and Maeva you really got my hints well :). Thanks for complimenting my English, Exintaris *blushes*. Please review and suggestions are VERY welcome :). 


	3. This calls for a revenge

Yes this is an A/U fic sorry I didn't mention it before :P. By the way Elizabeth I can't wait to read more Greed *vink, vink*. No just kidding take your time it's worth the wait :). And don't worry Lana this will most deffinately be an R/R and C/M fic even though right now it seems impossible :) Just wait... *LOL*   
  
Ok, so what's with me and somebody always longing for a revenge in my fics. Sorry :P. If something doesn't match, sorry just work with me and yeah sorry about the spelling mistakes and blah, blah I don't own the characters only the story blah, blah, blah :(  
  
  
Chapter 3 "This calls for a revenge"  
  
Chandler's place:  
Chandler and Rachel burst in... Chandler started walking back and forth. He was very shocked.  
"Who is he! Who is this man!" he yelled.  
"I... I don't know. She didn't tell me the name." Rachel explained.  
"How can she do this to me! Left me standing on the altar like a freaking idiot!" he yelled angrily. "This calls for a revenge! Rachel you have to help me to find this guy."   
"But..."  
"Please, I need to find the man who stole Cathy from me."   
"Chandler I'm so sorry. I can only imagine how you're feeling right now." Rachel smiled weakly and hugged him.  
"Yeah.. I still have to go to sent the caterers home. They are not needed anymore." Chandler rolled his eyes frustrated.  
"Let me..." she started, but Chandler interrupted her.  
"No, I'll do it. It's better than to sit here just thinking about Cathy with that other guy."   
  
***  
  
Rachel had now arrived back to her place. She was still wearing her bridesmaid's dress. She was too tired to change and besides she had so many other things on mind than the clothes she was wearing. She felt very bad for Chandler. He was her best friend. It made her mad to think how someone could do this to him. If she ever found the guy who stole Cathy from him she would give him a piece of her mind. To even think Chandler and Cathy's honeymoon plane would be leaving soon towards Hawaii. Chandler has always wanted to go there. Well at least Cathy won't get...  
"OH MY GOD!" Rachel yelled shocked as she realized something. "Cathy had the plane tickets." Rachel quickly grabbed some of her stuff and then left towards the airport.  
  
***  
  
"Monica! Halloo! Earth to Monica!"  
"...What?" Monica finally blurted out after staring at the wall aimlessly for what seemed like an eternity thinking about Ross leading her into this mess.  
"Mr Bing is here to see you"  
"Oh My God!" Monica thought. He probably knows that Ross was the one who stole his fiancee and is here to get back at him and her too being Ross' sister and all.   
"Do I tell him to come in?"  
"Ohmm...Did he look angry or...?" Monica stuttered nervously.  
"No...not angry really more like heartbroken. He is here to pay for our service. I think he just wants to let us know that our work here is done." Sharon explained.  
"He wants to pay?!...But our service wasn't even needed. The wedding was canceled after all."  
"Yes, but we did make all the preparations and stuff..."  
"Yes but it just feels wrong for me to take his money. After all my brother was the reason why this wedding ended before it even started."   
"I understand, but you have to take the money...This company is in big financial problems as it is and this money is really needed...besides he's very rich it won't harm him... He is still waiting. I go tell him to come in okay?"   
Monica nodded.   
She hated this but Sharon was right. Waiting impatiently for Mr. Bing to appear from the door, Monica tapped her hand against the wooden made table several times. That was one of the famous moves she made when she was really nervous. After a two quick knocks on the open door that leaded to the main kitchen Chandler's head peeked in and soon the whole man was standing just in front of her. Monica took a one small step to get some more space between them and coughed nervously while Chandler's deep blue eyes stared into hers watching her every move carefully.  
"So do you take checks?" Chandler asked deepening his voice.   
"Ye..." Monica trailed off thinking that maybe Mr.Bing was just playing with her. Maybe he knew about Ross and was going to give her a check that didn't have any credit. She couldn't take that chance. As much as she hated taking this man's money she had no choice. Her business would have a bankruptcy without this money. She really didn't want that to happen not after all the hard work. "No actually." she quickly corrected her answer.  
"Oh..." Chandler said quietly almost whispering.  
"I'm Not sure if I have enough cash with me at the moment..." He continued picking his pocket to get his wallet. He took a two five hundred dollar bills from the wallet and gave them to Monica.  
"Is this enough for a down payment?" he asked.  
"Yes...It's fine."  
"Oh wait I think I may have some more in my..."  
"No No No That is not necessary...This is more than fine."She interrupted him. It was much more that Monica even dared to ask after all it was her brother's fault.  
"Thanks...for being so kind." Chandler smiled. "I'm so sorry that all this work went to waist. If I just get this guy who..." He started but stopped soon after realizing his voice was raising. "I'm sorry I lost my temper. It just that I can't believe who could do something like this. Go after someone elses fiancee." he continued angrily.  
"I'm so sorry...more than you know." Monica said nervously.  
"Don't be. It wasn't your fault." he said with a deep sigh. "Well thanks again for all of your kindness. I'll be sure to recommend you to all my friends." with that Chandler left making Monica feel even more guilty than she was feeling before.  
  
***  
  
Rachel ran into the airport. She looked and saw Cathy with some guy. They had just walked into the hall leading to the airplane.  
"Damn it!" Rachel yelled. Suddenly her cell phone rang.  
"What!" she harshly answered.  
"Your day sucked too?" Chandler laughed ironically.   
"Oh I'm sorry. I just. I know where Cathy is... "  
"WHAT?!" Chandler yelled.  
"Yeah, I'm at the airport and saw her with that man. They are on their way to Hawaii."  
"I can't believe this! How can Cathy be so cold hearted!" he angrily stated.   
"I'm sorry." Rach smiled weakly. "What next?" she asked after a little silence.  
"YOU SHOULD GO AFTER THEM!" he suggested.  
"What?"  
"Yeah, the plane hasn't left yet, has it?" he questioned.  
"No I don't think it has." she said looking at her watch.  
"Just go. Don't worry about the payment. I'll pay for your ticket and for everything else too." Chandler explained.  
"Ok. I'll go kick their asses!" Rachel laughed trying to cheer him up with humor and it worked, 'cause Chandler started laughing a little on the other end of the phone.   
"You go girl!" he smiled.  
With that she hang up the phone and walked to the desk.  
"One ticket to the 899 flight to Hawaii." Rachel said offering her credit card.  
"You are just in time." The clerk smiled.  
"Thank GOD!"   
  
***  
  
In the plane.   
First class:  
Ross and Cathy are sitting comfortably in their big chairs as a stewardess comes to them.  
"Some wine?" she politely asked as she offered them two glasses.  
"Thank you." Cathy smiled.  
Ross took his glass and turned to Cathy.  
"I love you sweetie." he smiled happily.  
"And I love you honey." She said giving him a big kiss.  
"I can't believe we are off to Hawaii!" she smiled excitedly after their kiss broke.  
"Me neither. This is going to be the best holiday ever."   
  
Tourist class:  
Rachel is sitting very uncomfortably in her small chair.  
"This is going to be the worst holiday EVER!" she thought as a stewardess came to offer her some cheap wine.  
  
Thanks for the reviews and once again keep them coming :) I love reading them, but if you don't like this fic don't leave it with you suck explain why so I can fix it :). 


	4. Revealed identity

I just started wondering is Cathy written with a 'K' or 'C'. I suddenly became unsure of that. Well I have been written the name with 'C', but luckily that is not so relevant in this fanfic besides I never really liked her (Well it's not that I had anything against her either I just don't like any of the other GF's chandler has been with before Monica). I hope all the names of the main characters are written correctly *LOL*   
Ok so somebody asked me about my first language. I'm from Helsinki (Finland's capital) so that makes my first language Finnish. I can also speak Swedish whih is the second official language in Finland, anyway I've bee learning English since I was nine and now I'm 17 year-old. You do the math :). And please do ask more questions about me if you're interested. I'm more than happy to answer. :)  
  
  
Chapter 4 "Revealed identity"  
Monica was staring at the phone like she had been doing for the past few days since her brother left, waiting for him to call knowing that he probably wouldn't. Monica didn't blame him though. She knew he was in love and she was happy for him she really was, but that didn't make the situation any easier for her. She yawned and removed her eyes from the phone just for a second to look at the watch on the microwave. 1.16 PM. Not likely for Ross to call this time at night all though if he was abroad or some southern state maybe the time zone was different for him and... who was she kidding she thought. "He isn't going to call not today...he is not ready to face me" she thought   
She got up from the kitchen chair and walked in to her bedroom ready to get some sleep although she was pretty sure that that wasn't going to happen. She couldn't sleep she was too restless for that. Yet she still climbed in her bed not even bothering to change for pyjamas. She closed her eyes waiting for some sleep to come hopelessly.  
  
***  
  
Hawaii airport.  
Rach looked around and tried to spot Cathy, but there were so many people around that she had no luck.  
"Shit!" she cursed out loud.  
"Well I guess I have to go to the hotel... What was it's name... Beach something.. Beach Palace...?"   
She went to this guy and interrupted.  
"I'm sorry, but do you happen to know if there's a Hotel called Beach Palace?" she asked.  
"Yes, there is." the man smiled.  
"Thank you."  
Quickly Rachel rushed outside and took the first cap.  
"To Beach Palace hotel." she yelled quickly after climbing inside the car..   
"They are in for a surprise of their life!" she laughed out loud and the cap driver turned his head to look at her like she was crazy or something, but soon shook his head and started driving..  
  
***  
  
Monica woke up for the fifth time that night. She took a quick look at her watch. 4.05 PM it said. She signed. Finally accepting the fact that it wasn't likely for her to get any sleep tonight she climbed up from her bed and went to took a cold shower. After the shower she laid her self in the couch and started channel surfing. Nothing...nothing...and again nothing. Just some old romantic and sappy movies and she really wasn't in the mood of watching something like that. It just reminded her of the fact that she didn't have a boyfriend let along any really close friends and now she didn't even have her brother.   
She felt so alone. Hating herself for feeling like this she closed her eyes and shook her head. Stop it! she told her self. There is no use for feeling sorry for your self. But it didn't help much...as a matter of fact it even made it force if that was possible. Besides she was still feeling guilty for taking that nice man's money yesterday. She didn't really deserve it.She couldn't help but think how could Cathy have two incredibly nice men madly in love with her when she had none. What did Cathy have that she didn't? "Okay maybe she was much prettier than she was" Monica thought. She really didn't give her self enough credit. She didn't see herself as an amazingly beautiful women that she really was, but who could blame her. All of her life she had been teased about her weight and all though she was thin now it hadn't change her bad luck with men.  
  
***  
  
Rachel walked into the room she just rented and collapsed on to the bed. She suddenly noticed that she was still wearing the bridesmaids dress.  
"I should probably change." she wondered, but she decided that there was no time for that. She should find out what room they were staying first.  
She knew that it had to be a Honeymoon suite, but there were probably many of those.  
She had an idea however. She walked outside and went to downstairs to the reception area, but just as she was walking there she spotted Cathy and Ross laughing together in front of the elevators.  
Rachel quickly hide behind one of the flowers.   
"So where's the honeymoon suite?" Ross asked.  
"It's on the top floor like all the best suites. Room 985." the clerk smiled a little too politely in Rachel's opinion.  
"Oh look at that. That's my lucky number." Ross laughed and they kissed passionately.  
"Look at that that's my lucky number." Rachel mimicked Ross and rolled her eyes. "Well that room should have been Chandler and Cathy's you wife stealer!"  
Ross and Cathy walked into the elevator hand in hand.  
"Well at least now I know which room they are in." Rach smiled.  
She then walked into the other elevator and pushed the button of the top floor.  
  
***  
  
Chandler woke again from a very restless sleep. He hadn't been able to sleep almost at all. Every time he closed his eyes the picture of Cathy with another man appeared in his head. He hated this and he hated her...at least he tried to convince himself that, but who was he fooling... No one.   
He was still madly in love with Cathy, but why? Okay she was kind of beautiful and well ...was that it? As hard as he tried he just couldn't think of another reason for his obsession towards Cathy. "Was it just physical attraction?" He asked himself.   
"It couldn't have been" he quickly thought trying to put the awful thought away from his head. Getting up from his bed and going to take a gold shower didn't help him much. His mind started to wander helplessly trying to get Cathy off his head. Sometimes he swore he could hear Cathy evilly laughing at him for believing her undying love for him. What a fool had he been!  
  
***  
  
On the top floor Rachel looked at the numbers on the doors.   
"982...983...984...985!" She put her ear against the door and tried to listen, but she couldn't hear anything they were talking about. She stood there with her ear clued to the door for what seemed like eternity until suddenly she heard someone trying to open the door and quickly hide behind the corner.  
Ross and Cathy walked out and took an elevator down.  
Rachel smiled and went to their door taking a credit card from her purse.  
"These things really are handy!" she smiled.  
She had seen this thing in a movie. A girl had opened a door using a credit card... or maybe it was in one of those soap operas...well never mind.  
She tried to open the door and surprisingly it worked!  
"Yes! I'm in." she looked around and noticed their stuff. She took a man's jacket that laid on the bed and checked the pockets.  
"A passport!" she opened it and saw the name "Ross Geller". There was something so familiar in that name, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was. She paced back and forth couple of times thinking it may help her to remember.  
"Oh my God!..... GELLER CATERING!!!" she suddenly stopped her pacing after few seconds, but quickly lowered her voice when she heard that someone was about to open the door.  
  
Now you have to review! Pleaaaaase! I'll die if you don't... well ok I know I was a little bit exaggerating... well A LOT, but I do love reading your reviews so if you have some spare time after reading please remember me with a few kind words :). Or even the not so kind ones ;) *LOL* Luv ya! have a GREAt christmas! 


	5. Insomnia

Hey you guys! :) I'm so sorry about the delay, but at least I have a really good explanation: My computer was attacked by some awful virus!!! Well I'm no scientist when it comes to computers so I had to take it to this shop so they could fix it. And also I had to re-write the fifth chapter which I wrote before the virus broke down my computer. Well now the wait is over finally! Hope it was forth it!   
  
And to you from Sweden! Hi neighbor! Hur mår du ;)? Nice to see that there are other people than me from the Nordic countries. Hey Swedish could be our secret language. We can talk bad about the others behind their backs and they couldn't really understand anything... Nah! Just kidding I have nothing bad to say about you. You guys are great! Thanks for the reviews and once again keep them coming. And also next chapter will be up ASAP... possibly even tomorrow.  
  
P.S. sorry about the lack of Chan and Mon in this chapter. I just can't think of anything to write with them until something happens...but don't worry that something will happen in this chapter so the next chapter will be pretty good C&M chapter. Also sorry about the curse words... there might be some of those *blushing.   
  
Note that this is an au fic so some characters are very different from what they are in the show. :)  
  
Chapter 5 "Insomnia"  
  
Chandler decided to try channel surfing for a change, but all that came this time of the night was some B-class movies with unbelievably boring or/and ridiculous plots. Besides all the sappy and corny romance scenes just reminded him of Cathy... well even the left overs of a week old bad smelling take out food reminded him of Cathy. He hadn't dared to throw it away. It was the last meal they had eaten together before the wedding since all of Cathy's time was going to the planning.  
Now he knew better. It wasn't the planning that had token her time...no, no NO! All of those times she had come home so late saying she was just with the Geller Catering she had been lying! Yes lying! Chandler covered his ears as if it stopped him from hearing his own thoughts. But it off course didn't. As a matter of fact it just made them louder and more clearer. Was this ever going to stop...  
  
***  
  
Rach quickly ran into the closet as Ross walked in smiling. He had just decided to go sight seeing with Cathy, but then noticed that he had forgotten his wallet. Well the time difference had really worn him down. He had actually wanted to go to sleep, but Cathy had insisted that they go outside. They wouldn't be here for long and they should take all the possible advantage of this trip. Ross was just about to take his wallet from the bedtime table as he noticed his jacket laying on the bed.  
"Well I might as well put that on the closet while I'm here." he said to himself picking it up carefully. He remembered not leaving it into the position it was right now but he shook his head thinking that he was crazy. Who would touch his jacket? Nobody had the access to this room except the cleaners. Besides Cathy and he had only been gone what? like 10 minutes! Ross walked over to the closet and was about to open it.  
Rachel couldn't look so she closed her eyes praying he wouldn't notice her, but who was she kidding!   
"What the!!!" Ross yelled as he spotted Rachel in the closet. The last thing he had expected was to find a woman curled up in their suite's closet. Ross just stared at her shocked for a long while before Rachel finally broke the tension between them.  
"Surprise." she stuttered quietly smiling weakly.  
"Who the hell are you!? And what the hell are you doing in our closet?!" Ross was finally able to say.  
"Well technically you don't actually own this closet, Beach Palace hotel is the..."   
"I asked you a question!" Ross kept yelling. He was very confused. He had no idea who this woman was nor what she was doing in their hotel room, but he surely intended to find out.  
"You have no right to yell at me! I am the one who should yell at you... You wife stealer!" Rachel pointed. She was sick of this man already even though she had just met him. This man had just stolen her best friend's fiancée and he had the nerve to yell at her.  
"Oh.... So Chandler sent you here." Ross laughed ironically finally realizing what this was all about. "I should have guessed."   
"So what if he did?"   
Ross' ironical laugh made Rach even more annoyed than she already was. "Damn this guy has a nerve!" she had to admit that no one else had ever succeeded in making her this irritated before. She swore if he kept that smug look on his face for a little while longer she might just strangle him.  
"Well I'm sorry, but this is our room so why don't you leave before I call the security." Ross said stopping her train of thought.  
"What?! This is no room of yours! This is actually Chandler's room! He paid for this. So why don't YOU leave before I call the security." Rachel said determinately.  
"Well Ok, but maybe I'll just throw you out myself then." Ross smiled and easily picked Rachel up surprising her totally.   
"LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" she demanded, but Ross pretended not to listen.  
He walked out of the room and let her down as soon as he was there. Then he slammed the door to her face.  
"You son of a bitch!!" Rachel yelled and started banging the door. She was tired as it was... this was really the last thing she needed right now.  
"You do know that I won't leave until you come out and when you do I'll get your room!" she shouted being very irritated.  
  
***  
  
Monica looked at the empty box of ice cream in front of her...she always did this. Felt sorry for herself and ate afterwards and then came the unbearable guilt. She yawned for probably the hundredth time during this last half an hour. That's how tired she felt, yet she knew that she couldn't get any sleep as hard as she tried. She missed her brother so much although it had only been few days since she saw him the last time standing just in front of her door. Monica took a quick peek at her brother's exact standing point and kept remembering his last words over and over again in her head. "Please understand" he had said...she did understand.   
It was love. Something she wanted to experience herself someday...something she considered to be one of the most important things in life yet she didn't even know how it felt...to be in love I mean. Well off course she loved Ross and her parents but that was different. It wasn't the kind of love she needed. Love between man and a woman. Husband and a wife. That was what she wanted...more than anything. That was what she deserved.  
  
***  
  
Rachel was sitting in front of Cathy and Ross' room reading a magazine she had found in her purse earlier. She didn't know what the time was nor did she care. In fact she didn't even know how long she had been sitting there. All she knew was that it certainly felt like an eternity. Suddenly the cell phone ringing in her back startled her. Quickly she opened her back and crabbed her phone. She was tired and very irritated. Couldn't she even read her magazine without being interrupted. Then she thought that it might be Chandler wanting to know if she has had any progress. "Oh my God!" she thought shocked. He's gonna be devastated when he hears that Cathy ran out with Ross Geller." Rachel wondered how she was gonna break the news to him, but her thoughts were interrupted by the phone ringing once again and she realized that she didn't really have time to think about it since she had to answer.  
"Rachel Green's detective service." she started thinking that humor would lighten the news.   
"What??" Chandler asked with a small laugh.  
"Nothing I have just always wanted to say that." She smiled. "So how are you?"   
"I was actually going to ask you the same question. Have you found out anything new yet"  
"Well I know where they are staying and..." Rachel trailed off not really sure if she was ready to tell Chandler just yet.  
"And?" Chandler asked on the other end which forced Rachel to continue.  
"I know the identity of the man that Cathy is with." she swallowed hard.  
"Well done. You are really quick. So who is this bastard?" Chandler asked eagerly all though he wasn't sure whether or not he was ready to find out knowing that after this there would be no turning back.  
"Well I don't know if you wanna hear this..."  
"I do!" Chandler stopped Rachel before she had the change to finish.   
"It's Ross Geller..."  
"Ross Geller!! As in the second owner of the Geller Catering!!! I can't believe this!" Chandler yelled angrily.  
"Yes I know but at least you don't have to pay anything for the catering business since it was their fault that the wedding was ruined..."  
"No!!! I paid them all ready..."  
"But you can always call the bank and have the check canceled."   
"Oh My god! She knew!!!"   
"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked surprised of the sudden out burst.  
"Monica Geller. She knew about this...and that's why she didn't accept checks! She knew that if I found out I could cancel the check and then she wouldn't get her money. That evil...How can anybody be that devilish. I just lost my wife and its all because of the Geller Catering siblings and yet they still didn't stop there. No No no! They wanted my money as well!" Chandler was full of rage. He couldn't believe what a fool he had been. Monica Gellers devilishly beautiful face appeared in his head. "She is gonna pay for what she did! Even if that is the last thing I do. She is gonna pay!" Chandler swore to himself and disconnected the phone before Rachel had a change to speak another word. He took his jacket from the hanger and left his apartment slamming the door angrily behind him knowing exactly where he would be going.  
  
***  
  
Rachel looked at her phone surprised by Chandler's behavior. She knew Chandler and that he had quite a temper, but she still had never heard him so angry before. She didn't really want to be in Monica's shoes right now. She knew that Chandler could never hurt anyone physically at least not a woman, but emotionally he was more than capable of hurting anyone. Rachel wondered how long she was going to have to sit on the hall way. Her position was very uncomfortable and her back was killing her. She would do anything to be able to go home right now or at least to be able to go to sleep, but she had to wait till either Ross came out from the room or Cathy appeared. She had to do this for Chandler. He was her best friend and if someone was messing with him that meant that they were also messing with her. Ross Geller... That name made her puke. There's probably nothing meaner than to steal someone else's fiancée just before their wedding. One's wedding should be the happiest day of one's life, but for Chandler it was a nightmare and that made Rachel both sad AND angry.  
Suddenly she saw the elevator door open and spotted Cathy there.  
"CATHY!" she yelled angrily and was about to run and get her, but she being very shocked closed the elevator door just in time.  
"Oh you can't run forever!" Rachel yelled behind her, but it was already too late. Cathy was long gone.   
"This is just great!" Rachel cursed thinking that thinks couldn't really get any worse. This had already been the worst day of her life... nothing could really ruin it any more but soon after Ross opened the door and Rachel took her thoughts back. Seeing his annoying face again really was able to make the day even worse.   
Ross just kept the door open and stared at her without saying a word. Rachel saw this as an opportunity and quickly ran inside.  
"ha ha ha! Caught you!" she laughed and did a little victory dance thinking that finally something went right.  
"I was actually about to let you in." Ross smiled not letting her have the pleasure of success for long.  
"Oh...why?" Rachel asked confusedly.She was suspicious. This man was obviously planning something... and she wanted to know what it was. "Probably some scheme against Chandler again.. You scheming bastard." she thought deep in her mind, but didn't dare to say it aloud.  
"Well I know you're not gonna stop guarding my door so you might as well just guard me from this side of it." Ross smiled ironically and then checked his watch.   
Rachel was surprised... Was that really the only reason he had let her in... If it was then maybe, just maybe this guy wasn't as bad as she had thought.... Rachel tossed the thought away quickly remembering that this was the guy who had stolen Cathy and left Chandler broken hearted. She didn't say anything... she couldn't really think of anything to say. Besides why would she wanna even try to communicate this man? She hated him, right?  
"I wonder where Cathy is?" Ross asked worriedly interrupting her thoughts.  
"Don't worry, Your little porky pine is just fine, but I don't think we're gonna see her in a while." Rachel laughed maliciously.  
"What do you mean?"   
"Well she saw me and ran out!"   
"What!! Where's she gonna go?!" Ross asked. Rachel couldn't really tell whether his tone was worried or what, but she definitely got a weird vibe from it. Like she hadn't really been told everything. Like a piece was missing from the puzzle.  
"Well probably the hell away from this country!" she said ignoring her own thoughts.  
"No she couldn't have! We had an agreement!" Ross let it slip out.  
"Yeah well..." Rachel smiled, but stopped after realizing what Ross had just said.   
"an Agreement?!" she asked now being more confused than ever.  
"Never mind." Ross mumbled as Rachel watched his every move carefully. "What the hell did Ross mean? What agreement?" Rachel secretly thought. She was afraid to ask, 'cause she knew that whatever it was it wasn't going to be good.   
"What is this agreement you're talking about?" She asked, finally getting enough courage.  
  
Hey I just had this "great" idea! How about we do a little gallup about all your readers home countries. So if u have a little extra time in your hands please review and (if u don't think it's too personal)share your homecountry with us others. :) 


	6. Unexpected proposals

Chapter 6 "Unexpected proposals"  
  
Monica looked at her watch again for probably the hundredth time. It was only 8 am and sun was beautifully rising. Morning sun made her face look angelic and nobody could really tell that she hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night. She was wearing her jogging pants and a tight top 'cause she had just returned from jogging. She thought it would give her some distraction, but she was wrong. It didn't make her feel any better. She looked outside from the window and smiled weakly at the sight of the sun rays shining over New York. She loved this city so much all though sometimes it made her feel so alone because it was so big. The quiet yet beautiful moment was ruined by aloud and eager knocks...well bangs actually, coming from her front door. "Who could it be this early?And does he wanna broke down my door or something?" she wondered and started to walk towards the door.  
"I'm coming! No need to break down my door!" She yelled. She took a look from the peep hole and froze. It was Mr. Bing!  
"Oh my God!" She gasped.  
"Open up!!!" Chandler yelled from the other side of the door. "I heard you! I know you are there!" He continued banging the door.  
"No I don't have to open the door if I don't want to!" Monica yelled back nervously.  
"Oh yes you do!!! Otherwise I really am gonna break this door down! And you can't do anything to stop me!"  
"Yes I can...I can call the police!" Monica replied quickly.  
"No, No, No! You see I should be the one calling the police. You stole my money!!!"   
"Hold on a second....I didn't steal your money. As I recall you gave it to me willingly."  
"Yes but at the time I didn't know what a bitch you were!"  
"What did you call me?!"  
"Oh you didn't hear me?! Well I guess you are a one debt bitch then." Chandler smiled at his clever remark.  
"You have no right to call me that...no right at all. You don't know me."  
"And I don't even wanna know you! You are the most devilish woman I have ever met. All you care about is money and getting it as much as you can.You don't care who you hurt in the progress." Chandler yelled harshly.  
Monica was shocked. She felt so weak and her eyes begun to water. Why did a strangers words have such an affect on her.  
"What?! Did the truth hurt?" Chandler said after waiting a few seconds for a reply.  
Monica was so glad that man couldn't see her. She was an absolute mess.  
"No...I don't care what you think of me." She finally replied with a unsteady voice.  
"You are no better than I am..." She added.  
"What did you say?!" Chandler couldn't believe what he was hearing. This women had some nerve.  
"I mean why else Cathy would have walked out on you. There must be something wrong with you." Monica immediately regretted her words but it was too late to take them back now.  
Chandler couldn't believe what she was saying and hit his hand hardly to the fall to vent the anger he was feeling towards this woman. She was really making him boil. "You really wanna hurt me!? Huh?!"  
"...no" Monica whispered, but Chandler didn't hear her. She waited for a while for the man to continue, but nothing happened. She slowly took a glance from the peep hole and saw that the hall was empty. The man must have left.   
"Thank God" Monica thought all though she really did feel bad for being so harsh. Yet she couldn't help but feel unbelievable anger towards the man. She knew she had done the wrong thing by taking the money, but Mr. Bing didn't even let her explain. He just yelled at her and called her a bitch...what right does he have to do that. He doesn't even know her yet he still wanted to hurt her more than anyone has ever hurt her before.  
  
***  
  
Ross sighed he couldn't believe he had let it slip. The last thing he needed was to let someone...especially someone who was Chandler's friend, to know about his and Cathy's plan. "Well! What's the point. Cathy having ran out and me already having slipped half of the plan, it is kind of ruined as we speak." he thought. "I might as well tell the whole story." He sighed again, this time deeper than before. Then he slowly turned to look at Rachel and found her observing him carefully. Her eyes were locked into his. The room was in total silence. She was obviously waiting for something and Ross knew exactly what it was... It was the truth.  
Ross took a deep breath before starting. This was going to be harder than he thought...  
"Few months ago my dear uncle Robert died. He was very lonely, he had no friends, but I occasionally went to take care of his house and spent some time with him. I had no idea that he had grown so fond of me. He always said how he would like for me to find that special girl and start a family, but I had no idea that he would actually leave me all of his money, which IS ALOT. Well he had a one condition though. I have to get married before I'm thirty. Other wise NO MONEY." Ross explained as Rachel carefully listened him.  
She nodded her head gesturing him to continue even though she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear the rest. She didn't really like where this was going.  
"Well Monica and me. We had just started our catering business and it wasn't running that smoothly yet. I really needed my uncle's money, but I had already lost hope of getting it. Well I wasn't dating anyone and I had no chance of getting married by the age of thirty. Well then Cathy and Chandler found our catering business. That was when everything changed. One day when I was supposed to have a meeting with them I found Cathy crying at their home. She was sobbing that she didn't love Chandler and that she would wanna run away and not marry him. I asked her why she didn't just go for it and she said she was afraid. She told me about Chandler's temper and that he would haunt her down and punish her if she would do something like that. Besides she said that she had nowhere else to go and that she had no money. I promised that I would help her and that's when I got the idea. Why wouldn't we both help each other? We could first leave for Hawaii until things cool down a bit. Then come back to USA and get married. We would have to be married for a year and then we could take a divorce." Ross took a deep breath after finishing his story.  
Rachel just stared at him her mouth open, that's how surprised she was... and how angry she was! She was actually absolutely furious with him! I mean she had been mad before, but now knowing that Ross had actually done this all for money. All the hurt Chandler had to and still has to go trough for what?! A few bucks! All the images of Cathy and Ross came back to her... Something still didn't add up... She had seem them kissing before by the elevators....   
"But then why where you kissing in the hotel lobby?!" she said deciding to ask about it.  
"You were spying on us?" Ross asked a little angry himself.  
Rachel didn't even bother to answer she just stared at him her eyes full of anger. I swear if a look could kill, Ross would already be a dead man by now.  
"Nevermind..." Ross ignored her.   
"We had to make us being in love look real. Nobody was to know that it was just an agreement... That we weren't really in love! One of my uncle's conditions was that it had to be a love marriage and he would make sure that it was one." Ross explained and waited for Rachel to say something, but she didn't. She was too shocked to speak. Besides she was deep in her thoughts thinking what Chandler would do if he found out about this. Well actually WHEN he found out about this, 'cause it was only a matter of time when he would.  
Ross was deep in his thoughts too. He was very frustrated. He had been so close and still so far, but now all because of this woman his plan had fallen into millions of pieces.  
"Arg!" Ross yelled. He couldn't hold the frustration inside anymore.  
"What!?" Rachel harshly asked getting more and more annoyed by him as the minutes passed.  
"Thanks to you my plan is ruined!" he angrily stated.  
"I can't believe you! You're so self-absorbed! Don't you care anybody else but yourself! Chandler loved Cathy! You left him broken hearted! And for what?! For money!" Rachel yelled harshly.  
"Would it have been better that he had married a woman who didn't love him?" Ross asked lifting his eye brows.   
"Well..." Rachel started but couldn't think of anything to say, 'cause she realized that Ross did have a good point. She turned to look Ross in the eyes and noticed that he was looking at her as well. For a minute they just explored each other's faces. Finding each other very attractive, maybe all this anger was turning into sexual tension, but neither of them wanted to admit it. They quickly turned away and ignored the emotion.  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE I CAME THIS CLOSE!" Ross yelled sitting down on the bed. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO COME HERE AND RUIN EVERYTHING!!!"   
"You have no right to blame me for this! It was good that your plan got ruined... you selfish..." Rachel yelled back.  
Both of them were still avoiding each other's eye contact. They were sitting on the bed with their backs turned to each other. Ross on the other end and Rachel on the other.  
"Oh I'm selfish! What about you!?" he asked wanting to say something back, but deep inside he knew that she was right and that he was the only one who was selfish here. He had already started to regret his deed, but he had already become too far to turn back.   
"What about me?" Rachel asked surprised. He didn't know anything about her? What right had he to call her selfish? God this man had a nerve!  
"I don't know." he yelled back and Rachel found herself almost starting to laugh, which was weird because there was absolutely nothing funny about this situation, maybe the fact that it was so unrealistic made it a bit amusing. Luckily Rachel had enough strength to not to start laughing. In stead she regrouped herself and staid quiet waiting for him to continue. She didn't have to wait long....  
"Well you should really fix this situation." he said after a short while.   
"What could I do?"   
Ross turned other way around and was now facing her back.  
"Well...." Ross hesitated before finishing. "you could become my wife." He couldn't believe he was even suggesting this, but it was too late he couldn't take it back... Not anymore.  
Rachel quickly turned around with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
***  
  
Many hours had passed and Monica was still sitting on the living room couch. The TV was on although she didn't really pay any attention towards it. Her mind was still on Mr. Bing. She had never seen anyone so angry with her before yet she knew the man had every right to be angry. She did took his money even though it was her brother who ruined the wedding. Well there was nothing she could do about it anymore. No way was she going to give the money back after Mr. Bings arrogant behavior. She never wanted to see him again.   
Few minutes passed and the phone started ringing. Monica was about to answer at first but then she thought about the possibility of it being Chandler and hesitated. She really didn't feel like talking to him so she decided to let the phone ring. Eagerly wanting to get out of her apartment, that reminded her of everything that had happened this past few days, she took her coat and opened her front door. Walking towards the stairs in a hurry she missed to see a dark figure starting to follow her.   
It was quite dark outside since it was already pretty late. New York city was a city that never slept, but tonight there weren't many people on the street. "Probably since it was monday." Monica thought. Many people had to go to work early tomorrow morning.   
She didn't like to walk around New York city this late all by herself...it was pretty dangerous, but she just couldn't stay in her apartment another second. Tightening the robe in her jacket she looked up into the dark cloudy sky thinking how beautiful it looked.   
She jumped as a hand crapped her from behind pressing her tightly against the cold wall of a skyscraper.   
"Pretty ladies shouldn't walk around New York city alone this late at night...You never know who might attack you." deep voice whispered in to her ear.  
  
  
Ok, so I don't know if this story has any readers anymore, well I wrote couple of chapters last night and this morning I wrote some more. So I have written about 7-8 chapters now. I will sent all those chapters here, but the 8 chapter isn't by far the last chapter. This stroy is really long... Well I don't know if I write this story anymore after that, 'cause I don't know if anyone out there is still reading it. I will probably start to write another one, because I have this interesting idea in my head :). Well anyway thank you for reading this story and if you really, really want me to finish this one then review and let me know... 


	7. Extreme measures

Oh thank you so much for the reviews and support. :) Luv ya! Hope you like this chapter...   
  
CHAPTER 7 "Extreme measures"  
  
***  
  
"I would never be your wife!" Rachel yelled. She couldn't believe he had even dared to suggest this. Did he honestly think she was gonna do it. Chandler was her best friend and that would be like betraying his trust. Besides the thought of being Ross' wife made her sick! Never would she want that!  
"Why not? I can share the money with you." Ross explained. He knew that what he was asking was outrageous, but he had to try. This strange woman was his last hope of getting what he has always dreamed of. Okay it wasn't fair for him to get Rachel involved after all she didn't even know the half of it.  
Rachel looked at the man standing in front of her and for a weak moment or two she actually picture herself next to him standing at the altar. Well she sure felt attracted to him and yes, the money was more than tempting, but could she really do this?!   
"No..."   
Rachel couldn't believe where her train of thought had just headed. "How can you even consider this!" she quickly shook the idea off her head.  
"I could never do that to Chandler. He hates you and he would never forgive me if I..."  
"Why do you care so much about him! What has he ever done for you?" Ross questioned. He was desperately trying to hold on to his last change. He knew that what he was about to say would be harsh, but he figured out that it would be the only way so he went on...  
"Seems to me like you're his personal counselor or something. You are just there to listen to his problems and give him some pieces of advice. Well sounds like a free therapy to me, but the question is: What does he give you in return?"   
"You don't know anything about mine and Chandler's relationship so keep your f*ck*ng mouth shut!" Rachel yelled trying to hold back the tears. Well she had to admit that part of it was true and maybe that's why it really hurt. She and Chandler had known each other for a long time. They had grown very close, but lately it felt like she was the one making all the sacrifices. Actually ever since Chandler had found Cathy. He had kinda forgotten all about her and just spent all his time with her. And as soon they had problems he had run to Rachel for help. "What am I thinking." she thought. "He is my best friend and I love him! And he loves me! Yeah, maybe I have given a lot lately, but he has been there for me trough some tough times too."   
Once again Ross interrupted her thoughts.  
"Hit the jackpot, didn't I?!" He lifted his eye brows and Rach just stared at him furiously making him regret his words."Was it too late to take them back?" Ross secretly thought.  
"Ok, I'm sorry. I had no business talking about you and Chandler. I just think that this would be a great opportunity for you." He tried to convince her.  
"Give me one good reason why I should do it?" she questioned.  
"I can give you about 10 million good reasons." he smiled.  
  
***  
  
"Take your hands of me Mr. Bing!" Monica yelled angrily trying to loose Chandler's crib but he just tightened it even more.  
"Nice try Ms.Geller, but you see you're in no position to make any demands." he laughed pressing her tightly against the wall. The air around them was full of anger and passion and it made Monica feel quite uncomfortable and the hard wall, her back was pressed against, didn't ease the feeling a bit. Besides it surely wasn't the best medicine for her already sore back.  
Seeing the mans crystal blue eyes staring directly into hers she found herself totally lost. They were like deep oceans which hold so many uncovered secrets and unbelievable sadness. "They say that eyes are the window to one's soul" Monica thought. It really was true. One's eyes could tell so many things and now Monica could tell the man in front of her was bitter. It shined right out of his eyes...the hurt...the bitterness...and Monica couldn't, but notice it.  
"you are so sad and so..." She paused thinking she really shouldn't push the man, but couldn't stop her mouth from continuing "Now I really understand why Cathy left you...you are just.." Monica stoped again clearing her throat and to look at Chandler's expression, but to her surprise his face was totally cold and unfeeling.  
"Oh please do finish" he said noticing her hesitation. He wanted to know exactly what this woman thought of him even though he wasn't really sure why. But some how he couldn't help feeling very curious.  
"Well...I just think my brother is so much better in every way...so it's no wonder why Cathy left you for him."  
"Oh is that so?" Monica's remark made Chandler almost burst into laughing. It was so outrageous that it made it amusing. But he had to admit that this woman did have guts and it was one feature that Chandler looked for in a woman.  
"Yes." She simply replied.  
"Oh your brother is no saint. Or do you think it's acceptable to go after another mans woman?"   
Monica didn't answer. It was hard for her to even think due to this man being so close to her that she could feel his unshaven stubble against her cheek when he whispered "What? Cat cut your tongue?" into her ear.  
"Okey it wasn't fair for him to take Cathy from you but you can't chose who you fall in love with."  
"But you can chose whether to act on your feelings or not." Chandler continued her phrase. He took a quick pause to breath in and out and then lowered his tone: "and by acting on his feelings he stole my wife." he finally finished.  
"He didn't stole anything that couldn't be stolen." with that Monica left Chandler staring at her speechless his eyes cold as ice. The gesture made Monica a little scared and he noticed that immediately loosening his crib, but only a little.  
"Don't you worry I'm not gonna hurt you." He then said and tightened his hold on Monica's hands again.  
"I would never hurt a woman all though I've never been this tempted before."  
  
***  
  
"T...t...ten million!" Rachel stuttered. Not even in her wildest dreams had she thought about such a big amount of money. She had never had that much money in her life. She had always had to work hard to survive and get her daily food. That amount of money would surely made her life easier. "What!? Am I actually considering this!?" she thought being angry at herself for being so weak.  
"That would be about your share." Ross smiled realizing that Rachel may agree to this after all.   
"Well that's a lot of money." she admitted.  
"Well since you didn't care about the money..." Ross shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure there are plenty of other women who would be more than happy to do it." He knew exactly what strings to pull.  
"Wait a second. You need me and you know it!" Rach pointed her finger at him. She didn't quite know what she was doing, but she kept picturing herself in a huge mansion with designer clothes and a jaguar. That picture was more than tempting.  
"Does that mean that you'll do it?" Ross asked hopefully. He knew that Rachel was considering it and he knew that if he said the right things she might just agree to do it.  
"I didn't say that.... Well... not yet...."   
"Come on! Think about your future life! You wouldn't have to work a single day! You could have a house by the beach with a pool and..."   
"That's tempting... But Chandler..." Rachel tried to make up her mind going back and forth... she knew that taking the money would be a selfish thing to do, but for once she could be selfish. She knew that Chandler had money... he had always had money. He didn't know what it was like to be poor and wait tables... She hated being a waitress and this money would make sure she wouldn't have to serve coffee ever again... In fact people would be serving her coffee.  
"Look, of course he'll be mad at first, but he'll come to his senses. It's Cathy and me he's mad at the most... not you." Ross smiled. Behind his back he secretly crossed his finger hoping that it would bring him the luck that he needed. He knew he was so close, but still so far. He could already almost touch the money...   
They both were silent for a long while. Ross waited for Rachel's answer and Rachel tried to decide what to do. This was probably one of the hardest decisions she had ever had to make... The picture of the huge mansion came back to her mind and the thoughts that she would never have to work again for as long as she lived. Those thoughts were too tempting to avoid. So after a while Rachel took a deep sigh...  
"Let's do it!" she finally agreed surprising both Ross AND herself.  
"Where am I putting myself into this time?" she secretly thought while watching Ross' surprised expression.  
  
***  
  
Few very uncomfortable silent minutes staring into each others eyes full of anger toward one another Monica finally dared to speak  
"What are you going to do with me?" she asked with a shaky voice. Chandler didn't answer, but loosened his crib instead. The sudden release was so unexpected to Monica that she fell on the ground.  
Water drops started to fall slowly from the sky and Chandler ran his fingers trough his thick, now a bit wet, brown hair. What was he doing? Okay maybe this woman was a very manipulative and deserved everything that was coming for her, but it was not likely for him to do something like this. Okay he was famous for his temper but never had he gone this far before. He just couldn't help feeling unbelievable disgust and yet attraction towards this strange woman and he hated himself for that.  
The rain started to get heavy and Chandler turned around to look at Monica again. By this time she had already managed to stand up and take a few steps to get more space between them. Her clothes where all wet and she felt like she had taken a shower with her clothes on.   
"Well I'm not gonna stand here and wait for you to make your next move. It's raining and I'm all wet. I just wanna go inside." she said, but he stoped her by taking a hold of her hand again.  
"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." he stated.  
"So you are just gonna keep me here in the rain...?" Monica whispered unsure.  
"No. you are coming with me."   
"But that's kidnaping!" she yelled.  
"Yes... and?" Chandler did one of his famous hand moves while waiting for Monica's reply.  
"I may scream or kick..." she warned him but didn't make any effort to do anything.  
"Yes you may...but you won't, you see, I have the upper hand at the moment." he continued his smile while brushing Monica's dark hair away from her face with his hands. Their faces where only an inch from each other and Monica found herself looking at Chandler's lips. Chandler turned away and started dragging her behind him. Knowing she was way too weak to fought back she let him take her with not much of a resistance.  
  
***  
  
  
And review to let me know about your thoughts :). 


	8. Viva Las Vegas

Sorry my relatives came to visit and I didn't have time to spell check and send the eight chapter. However here it is finally! I hope you like it and thanks for the reviews :) and please keep them coming *LOL*.  
  
  
Chapter 8 "Viva Las Vegas"  
  
"You know what I just realized?" Ross smiled at Rachel as they were on the airport waiting for the next flight to Las Vegas. They had decided that they would get married there since it was easy and fast. Hell, they even marry people who are drunk and have drawings all over their faces. (author's note: I couldn't resist. I just had to mention that *LOL*)  
"Yeah?" she stated while smiling back at him.  
"I don't even know my future wife's name."  
"Oh, that's right. I'm Green...Rachel Green." she did a little James Bond imitation which made them both laugh.  
"Well I'm Ross Geller. Nice to meet you." he said offering his hand.  
"I know... I saw it on your passport." she said shaking his hand.  
  
***  
  
"Can you at lea..." Monica begun speaking after few blocks but Chandler stoped her rudely.  
"No!" he yelled quickening his steps so that they were almost running...well actually so that he was almost running anyway because Monica was just shuffling along behind him.  
"You didn't even let me finish! You don't even know what I was going to ask you." She stated with deep angry tone in her voice.   
Even though everybody considered her to be very sweet and nice woman at this point see was only seconds away from screaming and yelling to get all the frustration away from inside of her. She barely ever got mad with anyone and yet now Chandler's behavior was inevitably getting to her nerves.  
"Why should I do you any favours? You don't deserve any!" Chandler blurted out.  
"Okay...fine lets go down this path again shall we?" He was really annoying her and on purpose she was sure of that.  
"...And for your information Mr. Bing I was just going to ask you where are we going, but whatever! I really couldn't care less." she continued.  
"Then why did you even ask" he asked. "If you didn't wanna know'." He finished imitating Monica's voice in the end.  
"Oh shut up Mr. I like dragging women down the street behind me since no women would wanna go with me willingly!"   
"Oh you have no right to tell me to shut up Ms. I like to steal innocent men's money and play the helpless victim afterwards."  
  
***  
  
In the plane.  
Rachel was sitting quietly pretending to read a news paper. She was very nervous. She was about to get married to a stranger and she had no idea where she was putting herself into. "Why did I agree to this?" she thought to herself and then reminded herself of the ten million dollars and the dream life she was going to have. She went back to the day before Chandler and Cathy's wedding. He had wondered why women spent so much time planning their wedding day. Well Rachel was no exception. She had been dreaming about that day for ages and now it was here, but it was nothing like she dreamed it would be. She would get married for money...   
"Maybe I should back down." she wondered and secretly peeked at the man sitting next to him. She hadn't really paid attention how attractive that man really was, she just now started to notice it. Rachel quickly turned her head back to the news paper as Ross noticed her stares.  
"Rach, honey..." Ross started and Rachel looked at him surprised.  
"What? We gotta make it look real." Ross whispered and she nodded.  
"Don't be nervous... everything's gonna be alright." Ross reassured her. She was amazed it was like he was reading her thoughts like an open book. How did he knew that reassurance was exactly what she needed.  
"N-n-nervous...I'm not nervous... what makes you think I'm nervous... I'm not nervous... I'm not.." Rach stuttered her hands shaking. Ross smiled sweetly and crabbed her hands. His touch made shivers go down her spine.  
"Well the fact that you just said nervous about fifty times, and your hands are shaking... besides you're reading that news paper upside down." he pointed out.  
Rachel blushed and quickly turned the news paper right side up.  
"Oh...didn't notice that." She whispered and Ross struggled hard not to laugh.  
  
***  
  
They had been driving probably about two hours. Well Monica wasn't really sure the exact time of how long it had been since Chandler had dragged her into his car and started driving like a mad man. The fact that the police hadn't stop them was odd in itself since Chandler had made few dangerous u-turns and done quite the damage to a building site which he had drove in by accident. That was about the point when Monica thought that fastening her seat belt would probably be a good idea.   
She looked at Chandler's face which uncovered no feelings what so ever to her. She was hungry and tired and didn't even know the exact destination. She just knew they had exited New York city area and were now heading somewhere towards north.  
They had been driving in a totally silence if not counting the occasional coughs Chandler made to clear up his throat. Every now and then, when Monica dared, she took a quick peek towards him, but turned away as soon as their eyes met.  
Chandler was feeling a bit guilty for dragging this woman with him. He had no right to do this, but he was bitter. He needed to do something. Sometimes a thought came into his mind that what if he had been wrong. What if this woman really hadn't planed all of this, but he quickly shook it away. He would hate himself if that was the case. Well he was hating himself already. He had crossed the line, but it was too late to turn back. 


	9. here comes the bride

Again I'm very sorry that it took me so long to send some more chapters, but I hope you will try to be patient. I have a life to live too :D. But anyways here it is. And I really hope I'd get some more reviews, Please *shows a puppy dog face* I wanna know what u guys think. Also Thank you so much for your previous reviews I loved every single one them!!!   
  
And thanks to all you there who have complimented my english skills *blushes* it means a lot coming from you guys! I love yah! Big huggies to all!!! =)  
P.S Again the spellcheck in my email acount did not work so some spelling mistakes are more than likely to be found. But I hope u understand most of it *LOL*  
And yes the characters don't belong to me...blaah blaah blaah.  
CHAPTER 9 "Here comes the bride!"  
  
"This is a beautiful place isn't it?" Ross smiled as he and Rachel walked inside a beautiful little chapel somewhere in Las Vegas. They had arrived yesterday night and Ross had taken care off all the paper work this morning. Luckily getting married in Las Vegas was pretty simple and it was very easy to get a marriage licence.   
  
Rachel was shaking... "This was it.. no turning back" she thought. Ross squeezed her hand to reassure her which she thought was amazing... It was like he had read her thoughts.   
  
"It's gonna be ok.... this will only be about the money. As soon as the year is over we can both go on with our own lifes. I don't expect anything from you." he explained.   
  
Rachel haven't really got a time to buy anything that nice to wear, but she did find a beautiful white dress in the store near their hotel. It reached down to her knees and it was tight, but not too tight. She also had a bouquet and her hair was curled. She looked very beautiful and Ross couldn't help secretly admiring her when he had the change. "Oh God she is beautiful." He kept comparing her to Cathy and he had to admit that even though Cathy was pretty her beautifulness was nothing compared to Rachel's.  
  
Your turn Mr. Geller and Mrs. Green the old kind looking lady came to inform.  
  
"Ok..." Ross nodded and then turned to Rachel taking her both hands in his.  
  
"This is it." he excitedly laughed.  
  
"Yeah... this is it."  
  
  
***  
Chandler took his occasional peek towards Monica and noticed that she had fallen asleep. She looked so peaceful...almost angelic. But he wouldn't t let the looks betray him although he couldn't stop thinking how could it be possible for some one who looked like she had fallen from the sky be so... he stopped his thoughts there. He should give this woman the benefit of the doubt, but he still couldn't help the feeling of irritation attacking him every time he looked at her and thought about the possibility that he was right about the fact that this strange woman had coned him.  
Chandler pulled the car off the road and climped outside. He looked at the beautiful cottage infront of him. It was just like he remembered as he was a little boy. Every summer he had come here with his mom and it always made him feel so warm and peaceful. He really enjoyed being here after so long despite the circumstances. He ran to the door and reached his down to the door shaft. The spare key was still kept there after all these years. He took the little bit rusty key into his hand and put it inside the lock. After few tries he finaly got it open. He tried to turn on the lights but noticed that the fuse had blew. Luckily he knew that there should be an extra generator somewhere. Few minutes later he had found it and got the lights on.   
Although the cottage wasn't that big, only two bed rooms and a kichen, it was very cosy and beautifuly decorated with a big couch and an ornamented fireplace. Chandler left back to the car and saw that Monica was still deeply asleep. He didn't dare to wake her up since she looked so peacful and after a moment of hesitation he picked her up easily and carried her in to the other bedroom. Monica shifted but didn't wake up so Chandler covered her with a blancket before leaving from beside her to get everything settled. He was quite tired himself from all the driving and wanted to go to sleep aswell, but he wasn't sure about leaving Monica alone thinking she might run away and do something stupid and since it wasn't safe to go out into the woods due to the wolfs and other predators.  
He considered staying beside her, but decided against it feeling a bit akward being so closed to her while she was sleeping. He didn't want her to think that he was going to take advantage of her or something and knew that he should give her some privacy. He desided to go sleeping on the livingroom couch 'cause that way he could notice her leaving her room but wouldn't make her feel threathened by him.   
***  
Wedding march started playing and Ross and Rachel walked down the little aisle to the priest. There was a man dressed as Elvis standing next to him. He was their fitness and also the ring barrier.  
Rachel kept looking at the Elvis guy and he reminded her how this was totally opposite of the wedding she always thought she would have... Her dream wedding. It would be held in a church certainly not in Las Vegas and all of her friends and family would be there and most of all standing next to her would be a man that she loved more than life itself.   
Rachel turned to look at Ross who then smiled at her. She smiled back weakly and suddenly realized that the priest had just asked her wheter or not she would like to take this man as her lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health until dead do them part...  
Rachel looked at the priest shocked and then at Ross... they both were anxiously waiting for her answer hoping that it would be I DO.  
***  
It was still dark when Monica woke up in her bed all sweaty. Her first impression was that it had all been just a terrible, terrible dream... only A one big fat nightmare, but as soon as her eyes got use to the low amount of light illuminating the room she had to face the reality. It was no dream.... it had all happend. In fact it was all still hapening. Monica started to panic and desperately she begun to search for a light switch or something so she could see exactly where she was. The fact that she was starting to feel hungry again didn't help at all. The only thing she knew was that she had to get out and fast, 'cause Chandler could be back anytime now. Chandler... that name really made her mad. Without him she would be home in her comfortable bed right now. Without him she wouldn't be here God knows where. Without him none of this would have happened.  
When she finally found the light switch and was able to turn the lights on there was nothing stopping her...nothing but Chandler who Monica found sleeping in the living room couch. There was no way she could get pass it without Chandler noticing her... She had to come up with a waterproof plan.   
***  
"I do." Rachel finally said with a quiet and unsteady voice. She looked down fighting the tears that were coming.... she had probably just answered the hardest question that had ever been asked from her and she lied... And that's not all a priest asked her the question and she was standing infront of the God himself. If she wasn't going to hell before she surely was now.  
"Excuse me?" The priest asked not quite hearing her answer.  
"I DO." Rachel said this time more steadily. She had to get a crib... it wasn't like she was the first person to do something like this. Besides it was too late to turn back now.  
(A/N It's too late to turn back?! Can't I come up with a better line. I have used that line about a million time in this chapter alone ;) *LOL* Bare with me and my corny lines and cliches.)  
Then the priest turned to Ross and asked the same question. Without a hesitation Ross answered "I do."  
Rachel looked at him with annoyance. Lying was so easy to him, but why did he had to track her into this little game of his...  
"Well who am I kidding...it's not like he forced me or anything... I could have said no." Rachel reminded herself. "But why didn't I?" she asked, but like so many other questions she had right now this one was too still without an answer.  
Rachel was interrupted when Ross suddenly took her hand in his and put the ring in her finger. Then the Elvis guy gave her a ring to put on Ross' finger and she did so her hands shaking.  
After that the priest read something from the bible, but Rach really couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts kept running back and forth giving her a head ache.   
"You may kiss the pride." The priest announced and suddenly Ross grabbed Rachel into his arms and kissed her gently surpricing her totally, but as if that wasn't overwhelming enough Rachel found herself actually enjoying of the feeling of his soft lips against hers.  
The wedding march started playing again and it was time for them to walk out of the chappel. The ceremony was over as quickly as it had started...  
***  
After thinking about ten minutes or so Monica didn't come up of any other plan than just trying to crawl quietly to the door and hope that Chandler wasn't a lightsleeper. She started her mission and put herself into a crawling possition and started crawling. Looking Chandler's face the whole time to make sure he was asleep she didn't notice the chair infront of her and bumbed right in to it making a loud bom sound, but surpricedly after gathering herself she took a glimbse towards Chandler and found him still deeply asleep... so she continued her way towards the door. As she finaly was able to reach it she heard Chandler's deep voice saying "Oh Monica" .   
  
So there it was. End maybe...?? No not yet but probably soon. So review now or!!! No just kidding, but please do review even though it would be to just say hey. :) 


	10. Mixed feelings

I tried to fix my format so that it'll be easier for you to read... I hope it worked :). And thanks for your reviews and Monica Bing thank you for reviewing so many times.   
I don't think I have ever laughed as hard as I did while reading them. I was LMAO! :) I'm glad you enjoyed my fic. And I hope you don't mind me borrowing your wonderful dramatic music: *dum, dum, dum* of course I'll give you the credit ;) *LOL*. Well ok now I'm just rambeling on...  
  
Ok I know some of you much be thinking that: "Will this fic ever end?" Some of you may be even praying for a clousure thinking that: "will you stop this rambeling already!" Well don't worry couple of more chapters left. I know I'm terrible, but I love being like that *LOL*.  
Hugs for ya all who's reading my fic :). You guys are crazy. it's like a little gathering of crazy people around here and I'm probably the boss... well Ok Monica Bing is the boss... No, but I have always wanted to be a boss... WTF! What am I talking about? Right now I am not making any sense. Ok, I promised to stop rambeling but here I am still typing. It's like a disease. CAN'T STOP TYPING SOMEBODY STOP ME, PLEASE! Ok, maybe I'll just stop now. Hope you enjoy this chapter *LMAO*  
  
Chapter 10 "Mixed feelings"  
  
Ross and Rachel were sitting on the huge bed of their suite. The silence between them was very uncomfortable.   
  
Ross said earlier that he would call his lawyer tomorrow and discuss about the money issues and that soon Rachel would have her share of the money in her account. Rachel kept thinking about the luxury apartment and the sport car she was about to have, but somehow they didn't seem so tempting anymore. She needed something else in her life. She needed to be happy and money alone didn't make people happy. "Love... to love someone and be loved in return." That was what she needed. Rachel looked at her husband sitting on the other edge of the bed. "What are you thinking, Rach! Love! You just married a guy for money!"   
  
"Do you want something to drink or..." Ross desperately wanted to get rid of the silence.  
  
"Yeah... water would be fine." she smiled weakly. She was nervous. This was going to be their wedding night and she hoped that Ross didn't expect anything from her...  
  
Ross came back with a glass of water and handed it to Rachel who drunk it quickly.  
  
"Boy, you sure were thirsty." he laughed and Rachel smiled back but didn't open her mouth to start a conversation.   
  
"Well, you sure are awfully quiet... but that's ok. I'm used to monopolizing the discussion."   
  
Rachel laughed a little.   
  
"You don't have to talk. I just thought that it would be nice to get to know each other after all we are stuck with one another for a year." Ross tried again, but since Rachel still didn't make an effort he got up and started to leave.  
  
"Ok, I see you are not interested in getting to know..."  
  
"Where does you family come from?" Rachel interrupted him and he started smiling.  
  
"Well they come from Long Island... I have actually lived in Long Island for whole my life."  
  
"Oh my God! Me too... weird how we have never met before."  
  
"Yeah, well I was a quiet kid. Little bit geeky... Well ok a lot geeky!" Ross laughed.  
  
"You geeky! Never!" Rachel laughed back. "So I know you have one younger sister... any other siblings?"  
  
"No, it's just Monica and me. How about you... Any siblings from hell?"  
  
Rachel smiled. "Yeah, two and they really are from hell. Both are so spoiled. Well my family was kinda wealthy, but I always refused to take my dad's money. (author's note: If I might just borrow Monica's words: I KNOW! But this is an A/U fic so let's pretend that Rachel was never spoiled. *LOL*) My sisters on the other hand were more than happy to take all the gifts he gave them.  
  
"I see. Actually it's totally different between me and Monica. We are in very good relations..." Ross smiled sadly.  
  
"What is it?" Rachel worriedly asked.  
  
"Well it's just that I miss my sister very much... and I just left Monica dealing with my mess. I'm such a bad person."  
  
"No you're not. You did what you felt like you had to do!"  
  
"No I did what was best for me! I was acting selfishly. We have to get back to NY. I have to explain this all to Monica."   
  
"Ok... I understand."   
  
***  
  
She froze and waited for continuation, but when nothing happened she slowly but firmly turned around to face him. To her surprise he was still positioned on the couch and seemed to be asleep. She wondered if she was hearing things and had just been paranoid, but when Chandler started repeating her name again she knew that it wasn't her imagination that was playing tricks on her it was Chandler speaking in his sleep. Monica smiled thinking what could Chandler be dreaming about. Well what ever it was it included her.   
  
  
After a while just standing there Monica decided that it was time to get out before he woke up, but when she heard him saying her name yet again her curiosity got the best of her and she couldn't help but to get a little bit closer so she could hear him better. Soon she found herself sitting on the couch where he was sleeping listening to his unclear mumbles. She couldn't make any sense in them so she got herself just a little bit closer.   
  
Chandler looked so peaceful sleeping there on the couch that Monica couldn't help herself but to reach her hand towards his face, but before her hand reached its destination Chandler crabbed it tightly his eyes fully open now.   
  
"AAa!" Monica screamed. His sudden movement had almost made her jump to the roof. She had always been really jumpy and hated if somebody tried to scare her. Ross had done that about zillions of times when they were kids and she hated it back then too. Chandler couldn't but laugh at Monica's reaction and that made her blush.  
  
"You scheming son of a..."   
  
"My my aren't we cranky in the morning" Chandler grinned.  
  
She was becoming really irritated and his smug look didn't ease the feeling a bit.  
  
"So you were awake the whole time?" Monica asked unsurely wanting to know how long he had been aware of her plan of trying to sneak out.  
  
"Well I woke up about the time you pumped right into my mom's antique chair...it was pretty amusing sight actually..."He smiled. " May you demonstrate it to me again?"  
  
"Hah hah... very funny!"  
  
"Yes it actually was." he widened his grin and at that point there was nothing she wished more than the ground swallowing her. All the emotions she was feeling started crashing down on her...She missed her brother so much and she was still tired since she had barely even slept in three whole days.   
  
She was not a weak woman and almost never cried but somehow now when she least wanted it she felt her eyes water. It was really not Chandler's fault although he didn't help much with his annoying attitude, but it was more due to the worry she felt towards Ross. She hadn't heard from him since the day before the wedding and she had no idea what was going on.  
  
Chandler, off course, saw that she was upset and immediately thought that it was because of him. He had gone too far. He was holding her arms in his tightly...maybe too tightly and treating her like a criminal... yelling at her....laughing at her. No wonder she was upset.  
  
He had not made this easy on her. He had not given her the benefit of the doubt . Not even considering the possibility of her being innocent he had dragged her into his mothers old cabin in the foods where no one would come looking for them. "God only knows what she must think I'm trying to do to her. Maybe she thinks I'm trying to take advantage of her 'cause heaven forbid there is no way she could stop me..."  
  
"I'm sorry....I didn't mean to hurt you...or anything." Chandler stuttered. Being too confused and not knowing what to do he just sat there Monica being close to him due to the fact that her hands where still tightly locked to his. He had totally forgotten the fact that he was still holding her hands and focused his attention on Monica's watering eyes.  
  
Monica didn't reply anything... she was actually out of words for a change. She had no idea what to say or do. But to her surprise she found herself enjoying the fact that he was now the one feeling bad for treating her like this. She considered telling him that it was okay...that he wasn't the reason why she was crying, but decided against it. Maybe it would be better if he didn't know...to make him think that he was behind her misery. Maybe she could benefit from his sudden guilt.   
  
"Say something ...anything" Chandler said interrupting her thoughts. He wanted to know that she wasn't hurt. In fact He was desperately in need of her reassuring him that it was okay...that she was just tired... but who was he kidding? Off course she wasn't okay: She has know idea where she is and what is going to happen to her. How could she possibly be okay? He waited for a second or two not yet loosening his crib when Monica finally begun talking.   
  
"Don't hurt me..." She said weakening her voice just enough to make it sound desperate. She did it on purpose too. She needed to make him think she was scared of him or something and it worked perfectly. Chandler immediately loosened his hold and put some space between them.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm...I don't...I won't hurt you. I'm not like that. I'd never." He whispered guilt shinning all over him. What had made him so bitter to use as tragic measures as this. He turned to the woman, who was now sitting on the couch hugging her knees looking so small and scared...scared because of him...him, who never really had any attention of hurting her. Well not physically at least.   
  
He wasn't capable of anything like that...well actually he really wasn't so sure of it anymore. He didn't know what he was capable of doing when truly slapped on the face...He surely never thought he could be able to drag some woman unwillingly with him. But here he was that woman right in front of him scared to dead...because of him.  
  
***  
  
Rachel fell asleep early that night. I guess all the excitement of the day finally paid off. Ross on the other hand could hardly sleep at all. He kept thinking about his sister and what kinda hell she must go trough right now. That Chandler guy has probably found out about Cathy and him by now and has given Monica some hard time. Well Ross had now realized that in the end he didn't do all this just because he was being selfish. He had Monica's interest at heart also because he had planed to share this money with Monica and that was what he was going to do.  
  
Next day Ross and Rachel headed to the airport and took the first flight to NY. Ross was very worried after finding out that his sister was nowhere to be found, but after Sharon told him that she had left her a message saying that she'll be away for a while Ross felt a little better. Although it was quite bizarre since Monica never wanted to take a break from work. In fact she was a workaholic.   
  
Rachel on the other hand was worried about Chandler, he too couldn't be found anywhere but then again that wasn't so weird considering all that had happened lately. Rachel had tried to call him, but his phone was turned off. She was a bit happy about it though. She didn't know what Chandler would do after finding out that she was married to his worst enemy.  
  
Days passed by and Ross had token care of the legal issues with his lawyer and he had even bought a beautiful mansion for him and Rachel to life in. They had gone over to dinner to Ross' parents who were surprised, but then again happy that their son had finally settled down. They really liked Rachel and Rachel felt like home in their house. She was a little sad though, because they were talking about getting grand children soon and everything. She so wanted to make their wish come true, but she never could.   
  
Since Rachel didn't have a work and well her only true friend was Chandler she was feeling a bit lonely these days. The house was very huge and she barely even met Ross during the day, they only had dinner together and usually they ate in awkward silences. Well Rachel did have friends, but during this time apart from them she had realized that she didn't even miss any of them. They were all so shallow and didn't care about anything else but shopping with their dad's credit cards. Chandler Rachel did miss though and a lot. She missed having long meaningful talks with him pouring her heart out. She really needed a friend to talk to right now.  
  
Suddenly a thought came to Rachel's head maybe she should try to talk to Ross, after all he was her husband. She quietly got up forgetting that she was only wearing a light night dress. She felt a gentle night breeze coming from the open window as she took a deep breath thinking that she will do this. She will walk to Ross and get to know him better.  
  
She didn't have to walk long, because Ross' room was very close to hers. Gently she knocked on the door and heard him asking her to come in. Her hands were shaking when she tried to open the door. She was nervous and her heart was beating fast.  
  
"Rach?" Ross asked surprised after seeing her. He looked at her with a dreamy look as he noticed her light night dress. Rachel's face looked angelic against the moonlight shining from the window and Ross felt shivers go down his spine. "Was this beautiful woman really my wife?" He asked himself.  
  
"Hi, I couldn't sleep and I saw a light coming from your room so I figured that you couldn't probably sleep either." she smiled sweetly and he just nodded. Rachel admired his arm muscles and his masculine chest while he breathed in and out heavily. He was sure a one hansom man.  
  
"I figured that... Well after all we are married, though only in name that... We... well." Rachel tried to explain, but couldn't get the words out.  
  
"Yes?" Ross smiled asking.  
  
"Well we could maybe try and get to know each other better."   
  
"Oh, I thought you didn't wanna get to know me." He laughed.  
  
"Why would you get that idea?"   
  
"Well the fact that you never even tried talking to me during those dinners and..."   
  
"Well here I am so tell me something about you." Rachel said and sat down on his bed.  
  
"What do you wanna know?"   
  
"Well how about your ex-girlfriends?" Rachel smiled and he laughed.  
  
"Not so many of those." he blushed a little.  
  
"Well tell me about the few then..."  
  
***  
  
The unbearable silence had filled the room once again. Chandler stood about five meters away from Monica; who was still sitting on the couch hugging her knees. They both had kept their positions. Chandler due to the fact that he didn't want to scare her anymore than he already had and Monica because she knew that he was watching her every movement. It seemed like some strange power had stopeded their lives from going on. There was no voices, no movement...no nothing. Just silence.   
  
They both just breathed in and out and in again. And this went on about ten minutes or so until Monica couldn't hold it any longer. Something in this whole situation begun to be more hilarious and amusing than sad and unbearable. She started going through all the events of this past few days and some how it made her laugh. Maybe it was the fact that everything had gone so badly or the fact that how unrealistic it all sounded. Especially when happening to her.   
  
Her life had always been unbelievably boring and now...it was like straight from some B-movie which she used to watch on tv. Now she was living it. Living the movie and it was so ironic some how amusing to her. She couldn't hold back the laughter for long. And when she burst into laughing Chandler turned to look at her in disbelieve. The woman who was just minutes ago fully crying was now laughing her ass of.  
  
"You really need some therapy." he finally said. This woman was amazing..and surprising. He never knew what was going to come next. It was kind of exciting...not always knowing what will happen. He had lived his life by planning almost everything he did. Some might say he was boring like that, but he had always considered it to be a good thing.  
  
Well now he surely hadn't planned this and look where it took him. Well he had to admit that his life most deffinately wasn't boring anymore.  
  
"What is so funny anyway?" He asked curiously. What could possible be funny about this situation... nothing came to his mind.  
  
"It's just so ironic. My life has always been so boring and nothing really happens to me and now I find myself here kidnapped by a strange man. It's like from a bad soap opera." Monica explained while still laughing.  
  
"Well what about me then!? I have never even stole a candy bar and now...Kidnapping a woman!" He too burst out laughing.  
  
They both laughed harder than they ever had before and the oddest thing was that all the hatred between them was suddenly forgotten.  
  
***  
  
Suddenly Rachel started to stir. She had no idea what time was nor where she was. When her eyes had finally adjusted to the light she noticed that she was lying on Ross' bed. She looked beside her and saw Ross sleeping peacefully next to her.Memories from last night suddenly started coming back to her. She remembered talking with Ross for many hours and how easy and comfortable it was. Ross had told some very funny stories about his childhood and about his exes and Rach had done the same. Rachel couldn't remember when was the last time she had felt as ease as she had felt last night. She looked at Ross. He looked so cute sleeping and he was smiling in his sleep. Rachel wondered what his dream was about. Suddenly the thought that someday she would have to leave all this behind started feeling very sad. At first she had done this for money, but now it was a lot more than that. She knew that if she staid these feelings would grow stronger and it would be even harder for her to leave.  
  
"Should I leave now?" she thought, but that would mean that she would loose the money. Then again she didn't care about the money anymore, but leaving would also mean letting Ross down. The thought that he was in this only for the money made her heart ache. He was probably looking forward to the time when they could finally take a divorce and then he could start enjoying the money by himself. Suddenly Rachel felt a huge urge to burst in tears. She knew that she had grown to like Ross a lot, specially after last night, but what she didn't know yet was that she was actually starting to fall in love with him.   
  
Suddenly Ross started to wake up, but Rachel was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't notice it.   
  
Ross looked beside him and saw Rachel sitting there quietly something obviously troubling her. He gently brushed her hair away from her face startling her.  
  
"Hush, It's ok. It's just me." Ross smiled sweetly and gently stroked her cheek.  
  
"How did you sleep." He asked and Rachel forced a smile.  
  
"Very well, thanks."   
  
"Well good... Do you want something to eat. I can make us some breakfast." Ross smiled and when Rachel only nodded he left towards the kitchen.  
  
"Ross, stop being so nice to me and maybe these feelings will go away..."Rachel wished quietly before standing up herself.  
  
  
  
And here comes the dramatic music again *dum, dum, dum*  
(Thanks to Monica Bing for that :) Well actually you could be the one doing the music in my fic. It sounds so much better when you do it. I can already picture you singing some corny songs in my corny scenes. *LMAO*  
Ok I'm crazy, maybe even crazier than you...Well ok we are EQUALLY as crazy...Or are we? *dum, dum, dum*   
Is it just me or are my author's notes getting more exicitn than my actual fic... Well you can also review my author's note if you want and only read them. Forget about the fic *LOL*.  
  
Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews... (Or I'll warn you MORE dramatic music will be coming.) 


	11. Sorry

(Ok, now I tried to do a little spell cheking since before this chapter had SOOOOOO many terrible spelling and grammar mistakes, but still it's not totally spell checked. I hope you understand everything still. And someday I will totally spelll check this I promise.) :)  
  
Sorry again that it has been so long. I'm going trough a hectic time with my studies and education and personal life comes first to me. Besides since at the moment Friends don't come in TV in my country I have lack of inspiration to write this stroy. I am guessing One more chapter after this one and I'll send it sometime during this weekend hopefully but please give me time and be understanding. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! You're the greatest!  
  
AND VERY IMPORTANT NOTE: The time is different in the C&M scenes and R&R scenes. That maybe confusing if you're reading both R&R and C&M parts but it shouldn't have any affect if you're reading only R&Ror C&M parts. I just had to do it this was other way it wouldn't have worked. :( And I was very tired while writing this late yesterday night so mistakes are more than likely to be found. :(   
  
To Monica: Thank you for reviewing my other story also. It is an R&R story only and yes hell is my favorite word... gee I wonder how you guessed that *LOL*. Other favorites I have: It was too late to turn back, I love you more than life itself, Anything to do with somebody revenging someone... etc. I love using clishes! *LMAO*.   
  
Chapter 11 "Sorry"  
  
Her laughter was sweet. Somehow pure. Somehow enjoyable. Not at all annoying. Her smile was beautiful...perfect. And now they were laughing together. Him and who Chandler thought was one of his worst enemies. "How can this be?"   
  
The laughter stopped soon, too soon. Silence was again present maybe even more uncomfortable silence than before. Chandler swallowed and blue eyes met blues.  
  
Many mixed feelings ran trough Monica, but surprisingly hate wasn't one of them. She wasn't really sure what was happening but she felt at ease. She smiled but only a little. Scared that the calmness would disappear she didn't dare to loose the eye contact. She felt like she had to say something. Anything to make the uncomfortable silence go away, but nothing worth saying came to her head.  
  
"So you really haven't even stole a candy bar?" She finally begun unsurely. Regretting the words as soon as they had slipped from her mouth. Chandler was very surprised by the fact the she was trying to start a conversation with him, but relieved that she did because the silence was killing him.  
  
"Never. I'm not a criminal...all though I don't blame you if you think that I am." He repeated his thought now saying the words aloud to her. Maybe she would understand.  
  
"No...I don't think of you as criminal of any kind."  
  
"What do you think of me then?" he asked unsurely. Not sure if he wanted to hear her answer.  
  
"Just a heartbroken man who was looking for someone to blame for his misery" she stated matter-of-factly thinking if she had gone too far saying it out loud, but his sweet smile reassured her to continue.  
  
"I mean the woman you loved more than life itself had just left you in the altar off course you were bitter and longing for a revenge and I was an easy target."  
  
"That is not an excuse for me to act how I did..." He immediately replied."...but thank you for being so understanding."  
  
It didn't feel right for him to be thanking her. She wasn't totally innocent. She had taken his money. Not a lot of it, but some of it anyway and for selfish reasons too...to safe her company. She had to tell him the truth and soon or she would never be at peace with herself. It would be hard but it was the only thing she could do.   
  
Her hands were shaking as she swallowed hard before starting "You shouldn't be thanking me..You were right about me...I am partly at blame for your misery."  
  
"What do you mean?" Chandler asked surprised of her sudden outburst.  
  
"Well...about the money..."   
  
"Oh that's what this was all about" Chandler thought. Well the truth was he had totally forgotten the money issue. It was just an excuse for him to go after her...nothing more. He was a very wealthy man and the few hundred dollars that the woman had con from him didn't really make any difference. Directly speaking he couldn't really care less. He was about to say it out loud to her too. It was time to stop this nonsense so they could both go on with their lifes once and for all.  
  
"Oh you mean that...You don't need to explain I..." He started but she cut him short.  
  
"No but I do...At least I wanna tell you why."  
  
"Well what the heck" Chandler thought He was a little curious to hear what the woman had to say so he let her continue.  
  
"The catering business that I own..."She begun with an unsteady voice." Well it hadn't been going to well for us...I mean we had a quite a few unpaid loans and..."  
  
"Your business was going to make a bankruptcy?" He asked surprised. "But I've heard that your food is great."  
  
"It does't matter. There is just too much competition and not enough money to make it big. So the wedding...your wedding was a life savior for us. I spent rest of my money for the preparations..."  
  
"...So when I came to give you your payment you didn't have any other choice than to take it." Chandler continued matter of factly.   
  
"Yes...and I'm sorry. I know it was selfish but we did make all the preparations and stuff so we sort of deserved the money anyways." she added quickly praying for Chandlers understanding.  
  
"I see what you mean...and you are right. You did the work that was asked for you to do and well if I might add. I just didn't see it then...you know your brother being the one who..."  
  
"I know, but you have to believe me when I say that I had no idea he was going to do what he did...no idea what so ever." Monica swore.  
  
Chandler looked deeply into her eyes. There was no way she could be lying...He had been wrong all this time. He had just been too blind to see it.   
  
***  
  
Ross was sitting in his room deep in his thoughts. "Rachel." He whispered dreamily. She was the only thing he thought about these days. He longed to touch her, feel her skin against his, but he knew he couldn't this was only a marriage in name. His thoughts were interrupted by a ringing tone coming from the cell phone.   
  
"Ross Geller." Ross answered fast and almost got a heart attack when he heard Monica's quiet voice on the other end.  
  
"Oh my God! Monica!" Ross yelled happily. He was so happy to hear her voice.   
  
"Where have you been?" He continued quickly.  
  
"Well I needed some time for myself. But don't you worry. I'm ok." Monica smiled.  
  
"Sharon told me you had gone away somewhere. But I couldn't but to worry still. You never take time off from work. This is so unlike you." he noted.  
  
"I know but people do change, don't they?" she laughed a little.  
  
"I guess so. So when will you be coming back. There's something I wanna tell you in person. So many things has happened while you have been gone." Ross smile excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, you and Cathy are probably married right now or at least engaged." Monica said asking.  
  
"Well... I'll tell you when you come back."  
  
"That may not be ina while... I really don't feel like coming back just yet."   
  
"Oh... Well take your time but I do miss you a lot and call me again soon so we can talk some more."   
  
"Yeah I'll do that and I miss you too a lot." with that they finished the call both longing to see each other again soon.  
  
***  
  
"Thank you for letting me call Ross." Monica smiled. Finally things were starting to look up. She hated to lie to her brother, but she just wasn't ready to tell the truth yet. It was too soon. She sensed that something was bothering him. He had sounded somehow strange in the phone, but she put it aside and turned her attention to Chandler.  
  
"No need to thank me. You have suffered enough because of me now is time to give something back..." he joined her smile and continued."...and I'm again sorry for dragging you here with me unwillingly. I don't know what came over me?" Chandler run his hand through his hair. A gesture he did when he felt very uncomfortable.  
  
"Well no harm was done...and I hate to admit this but it has been sort of entertaining... well different anyway." Monica smiled sweetly. The man had gone through enough it was not her place to make him feel any worse.  
  
"I know you probably wanna leave home right away and I can off course drive you back to New York if you want?"  
  
"No...I mean there is no hurry." Monica replied quickly. She just wasn't really up to going back to her empty apartment and the sleepless nights that would surely follow there. Chandler immediately sensed that something was wrong.  
  
"You don't wanna go home?" he asked surprised.  
  
"Well yes...maybe..I don't know. I doubt that anyone will be missing me there." she whispered sadly.  
  
"I'm sure they would if the didn't think you were on a vacation."   
  
"What do you mean on a vacation?"   
  
"Well I sort of left a message to your colleagues saying that you took a few weeks vacation." Chandler smiled nervously.  
  
"You did what? I can't believe you!" Monica yelled. "I think you are the one who needs therapy." She said remembering his earlier comment about her state of mind and laughed.  
  
"I think we both could use some...at least it wouldn't hurt us." he smiled. "but I'm glad that everything is finally settled. If there is anything you want just tell me. I surely owe it to you after everything I have done."  
  
"No I don't want anything from you..." Monica begun." Or maybe...no never mind"   
  
"No you can ask me anything."  
  
"Well if I could...you know...stay." She blurted out nervously "...for just a little while longer." she added.  
  
***  
  
More time passed by and Rachel and Ross had grown even more fond of each other. They now very often talked the whole night trough and they enjoyed each others company so much that neither of them really wanted to be apart from one another. Yet there were still many questions desperately needing answers. Questions that neither of them dared to ask, but soon they couldn't postpone asking them anymore. Year was soon over and they could finally get a divorce... Finally? That may be a wrong word to use, because at least when it came to Rachel she feared that day. In fact she hoped that it would never come, because leaving all this behind would be the hardest thing she had ever had to do... Leaving him behind would be the hardest thing she had ever had to do.  
  
***  
  
Rachel was sitting nervously in the living room couch. Ross had left earlier to meet his lawyer. Rachel knew exactly what it was about. Ross wanted to go get the divorce papers for her to sign. She looked at the door for the hundredth time hoping that it wouldn't open. "Who am I kidding? I can't do this!" She thought to herself.   
  
"I should at least pack now so I can leave right away after signing the papers." Rachel knew that if she had to be in this house after signing the papers any longer than necessary she would most definitely collapse.  
  
***  
  
Chandler signed deeply. He couldn't believe his ears. Had this strange women just asked him to let her stay.   
  
"What?" he asked shocked from Monica's request.  
  
"Never mind...it was way out of line for me to ak you something like that...just forget it." She replied nervously. The man was surely not very wound of the idea of her staying. All the signs showed it clearly the man was not interested in her one bit. But why would she even care about that. She wasn't interested in the man either so why would she want him to be interested in her.  
  
***  
  
Rachel heard the door open and close down stairs. She knew that the time had come. Slowly she closed her eyes wishing she could turn back time, but who was she kidding? Se could hear Ross' steps coming closer and closer and soon there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." she weakly said and folded another one of her shirts into her bag.  
  
"What are you doing?" Ross asked surprised after walking in.  
  
Rachel just stared at him equally surpriced.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing... Packing of course." she whispered nearly crying.  
  
"Yeah I got that, but what I meant was that why." he cleared his question.  
  
"Well the year is up." Rachel continued as quietly as before. She couldn't get her voice back to a normal tone, because she knew that if she did Ross would hear in her voice how hard this was for her. She wanted to be strong. She needed Ross to think that she wanted this divorce as much as he did.  
  
"Oh right..." Ross looked down to his shoes like he couldn't look Rachel in the eyes while saying this.  
  
Both of theme stood there in a total silence for awhile.  
  
"I really wanna thank you, Rachel." Ross finally started.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Well for marrying me and...Well for everything really." He smiled weakly and Rachel returned that weak smile pretending that she wasn't aching inside.  
  
"Well you're welcome." She smiled. "Since I've packed I could now sign the papers and be on my way out of here." She continued weakly.  
  
"Oh... Where are you going if you don't mind me asking?"   
  
"Well I need time off from New York for a little while so I think I'll be going to my aunts'. She lives in San Francisco." she explained and Ross nodded.  
  
"Ok. Well here are the papers. I wrote little exes where you've got to sign." he said taking the papers from his brief case.  
  
Rachel had to fight very hard to hold back the tears. Ross obviously wanted this over and done with as soon as possible. This time together had meant nothing to him.   
  
Quietly Rachel signed everywhere she needed to and gave Ross the pen back.  
  
"Here. This is yours." She forced a smile.  
  
"Keep it... Something to remember me by." he said returning her smile, but what he didn't know was that his comment hurt Rachel more than anything.  
  
Rachel walked away from the room and from the house without looking back. She knew that if she had looked back she couldn't have been able to leave.   
  
"Hey Rach!" Ross still yelled from the window, which made her turn back one more time hoping that maybe Ross had change his mind about the divorce.  
  
"I forgot to say Good Bye!" he yelled.  
  
"Oh! Yeah right!" Rachel smiled tears falling down her cheeks, tears she couldn't fought back any more. Luckily Ross was too far away to see that she was crying.  
  
"Good Bye!" Rachel yelled back and then turned away and walked to the cab waiting to take her to the airport. 


	12. A dream come true

Hi! It's me! I bet you had already given up hope for me to send this story at all anymore. I'm so ashamed that it took such a long time for me to continue but I didn't have any inspiration, because friends went to summer break. Well now it started again with reruns so I found the isnpiration again. It's better that I didn't write earlier, because without inspiration my text is terrible! Ok so I hope I don't have as meny spelling mistakes as I had on the last chapter. I tried to check, but I most likely missed something. I'm thinking of also re-sending (-- is that even a word?!) the last chapter because it had so many mistakes now that I read it again. Well anyway please forgive me for not sending this story in a long while! Now I'm back baby! :) :) :)  
  
And yes, this is not the last chapter. This is the second last, but don't worry. It won't take that long for me to send the last chapter since I've almoust finished writing it already.  
  
Chapter 12 "A dream come true"  
  
Chandler felt shivers go down his spine when looking at the unbelievable beauty of the women who stood before him. The scene seemed to be on pause. Nothing was moving...nothing. Not even the leaves on the garden's apple trees that could be seen from the window which was facing Monica's back. It was odd really. Everything seemed to be on slow motion. He breathed in and out slowly and continued painting the picture of her ocean blue eyes in his mind. Some how he felt the need to do that. Some how he didn't ever want to forget this moment or more likely he didn't ever want to forget those eyes. His heart beat faster as she returned his gaze. It felt like their eyes were meant to look at each other. The same shade of blue.  
  
Monica watched the man in front of him. She was sure he was wondering how to break the news gently to her. The news that her staying was the last thing he needed... or wanted would be a better word to describe it really. She started counting seconds in her mind. One...Two... It seemed forever. Her gaze had stayed the whole time. She wasn't able to turn away. Some may call it weakness, but she didn't care.. In fact she didn't care about anything any more. All her problems and nightmares were suddenly forgotten. It felt nice. Actually it felt more than nice. It felt...Stop it! She had to tell herself. How can she be falling for the guy. She barely knew him. She couldn't handle another failed relationship...not now. And what was she even thinking. A relationship?! She didn't know what she had with this man but relationship was the last thing on his mind. She was sure of that.  
  
"Monica" Chandler started quietly.  
  
"No don't say it...I understand. It was stupid of me to even request what I did. "  
  
"No it's ok really. And I..."   
  
"No it wasn't ok. You have been trough a lot lately and it's all my brothers fault. Yet here I am asking you to let me stay." She felt weak not to be able to look at him when saying this. But she knew if she did look at him it would be impossible for her to ever let go.   
  
"Look at me." she heard him say. The words came as a shock and she couldn't obey his request knowing that if she did he may see everything... He may be able to read her like an open book.  
  
"Look at me" He repeated a little louder but still keeping his voice as gentle as possible. He so missed the gaze of her eyes, the features of her face, But even most of all he missed the softness of her skin and how it had felt to hold her in his arms.   
  
Monica finally turned slowly to look at him. Chandler swallowed nervously. He was in too deep and he knew it. And all though everything told him not to do this. Not ask her to stay, his heart won the battle.  
  
"Stay" he said... Nothing else. Just stay. It was a small four lettered word but it made a big difference and he knew that he would never be able to take the word back and he didn't even want to take it back.   
  
Monica didn't answer. No words were needed. Her gaze told it all. He knew she wasn't going anywhere, not for a while. Chandler lifted his hand gently to touch her cheek and she smiled lifting her hand as well laying it gently were his hand was and they both knew that from this moment on they could never be able to turn back.  
  
***  
  
Rachel arrived to the airport feeling even more sad than before. She had so hoped for Ross to run after her and tell her that he was in fact in love with her, but who was she kidding? That happened only in farytales not in real life. She went to the line and waited her turn to buy the tickets.   
  
"Hi." The clerk smiled sweetly when it was Rachel's turn.  
  
"Hi, one ticket to San Francisco, please." she said weakly.  
  
"One way ticket or...?"   
  
Rachel hadn't really thought about it before, but right now a one way ticket started sounding better and better. She really wanted to get away from NY and stay away for a long time. This town hold too many sad memories for her. This town reminded her of Ross.  
  
"Yes, a one way ticket." she nodded.  
  
"Ok that'd be 390 $" The clerk smiled giving her the tickets.  
  
(A/N I have no idea what a plane ticket from NY to San Francisco costs, this was just a wild guess *LOL*)  
  
"Thanks." Rach nodded once again.  
  
***  
  
Monica smiled to herself. It felt so good to be here with him. They had staid up all night just talking and she had never felt so ease with anyone before. Chandler had really opened up to her. Telling her about Kathy and how she broke his heart. It made her feel a bit sad though. Chandler had really loved Kathy...maybe still did. Last thing he needed was another woman in his life. He had actually used the exact phrase last night when talking. He made it clear that he wasn't interested in her that way by saying those words. But she still felt good to just be able to be near him: Seeing him smile and feeling his touch when they accidentally reached to grab the same blanket. It was amazing. She knew she shouldn't get her hopes up but she couldn't help to think that maybe some day Chandler would be able to forget Kathy and open his arms to her. "Until that day" she whispered quietly.  
  
In the mean while Chandler was deep in his thought in his room.  
  
Why did he ask her to stay? He knew the answer too well. He was a fool that's why. She was not gonna fall for a miserable looser like him. He knew it. Every women he had ever fell for have left him. Why would she be any different. It was stupid for him to think otherwise.   
  
***  
  
"Call to flight 7639 to San Francisco... Gate 5." Announced a woman with a kind voice.  
  
Rachel smiled weakly. She knew that this was it. She'll go to that plane and never look back. She will put her life with Ross behind her and move on.  
  
"Rachel!" she suddenly heard a familiar voice yelling behind her. "RACHEL!" She would recognize that voice from anywhere. Slowly she turned around. She couldn't believe it...not before she saw him with her own eyes.   
  
There he was standing now right in front of her. Looking as hansom as ever.  
  
"Ross." She quietly whispered all out of breath suddenly.  
  
"Rachel... I..." He started and Rachel closed her eyes hoping that he would say the words she had for so long wanted to hear.  
  
"You forgot your shirt." Ross said giving her a light blue t-shirt.  
  
"Oh." Rachel smiled nearly crying. "You shouldn't have gone all this trouble bringing it to me in person."   
  
"But I wanted to." Ross simply stated.  
  
"Well, thanks." her voice was anything but steady and she couldn't hold back the tear anymore.  
  
"Rach? What is it?" He asked worriedly whipping a tear away from the corner of her eye.  
  
"It's nothing. I'll just... I'll miss you." she finally admitted.  
  
"I'll miss you too." He smiled and gave her a tight hug.  
  
"Last call to flight 7639 to San Francisco... Gate 5. Passengers should now be on board."  
  
"Well that's my flight." she forced a smile and turned to walk towards the gate.   
  
"I didn't sign the divorce papers." Ross whispered and made her turn around and see his beautifull eyes once more.  
  
"What?"   
  
"I never signed the papers." He smiled.  
  
"You didn't?"   
  
"No... And I think you know why."  
  
"I would feel a lot better if you said it." Rachel smiled her eyes full of tears.  
  
"I love you Rachel... The reason I didn't say it before was because I didn't want to admit it to myself and because I was afraid you wouldn't return my feelings..."  
  
"How could you even think that?" She laughed and cried at the same time.  
  
"So you do love me back?"  
  
"It should be obvious by now."   
  
"Well I too would feel a lot better if you said it out loud."  
  
"I love you!" She laughed and Ross lifted her up into his arms and kissed her passionately for the first time.   
  
"Will you marry me Mrs. Geller?" Ross asked breathlessly after they finally broke from the kiss.  
  
"But we're still married since you didn't sign the papers...I don't under..." Rachel stated confusedly.  
  
"Yes, but I wanna get married again and this time for real. For the right reasons. I know you want your dream wedding. Every woman do." he stroked her cheek gently.  
  
"Oh Ross! I love you so much." Rachel kissed him once more this time even with more passion. "And of course I'll marry you." she smiled between the kisses.  
  
"So you're still going to San Francisco?" he asked laughing.  
  
"Not in a million years."   
  
***  
  
"Hi" Monica said sweetly when she entered the living room and saw Chandler was already up.  
  
"Oh hi there sleeping beauty." Chandler turned to look at her. She smiled to his choice of words. She must look far from beauty at the moment without any make up and hair a big mess after sleeping. But it felt nice for him to say that even though it was just to be kind.  
  
"What have you been up to?" she spoke trying to make conversation.  
  
"Nothing really I just came from jogging and now I'm pretty much bored out of my mind sitting here all by myself so I'm very grateful you finally woke up so you can keep me some company."   
  
"Oh really. You could have woken me up. I wouldn't have minded at all." she took a sit next to him on the sofa and he got a bit closer to her and lifted his hand.  
  
"What are you doing?" Monica whispered.  
  
"You have something on your cheek." he answered lowering his voice so he was whispering as well.  
  
Their eyes were again locked to one another as he touched her cheek with his finger throwing a line into it very gently being afraid that she would broke in to millions of pieces. Their faces were only inch apart from each other when they heard the door open and turned to look where the noise had came. The shock came as a wave when they saw who was standing in the doorway.  
  
***  
  
Muhahhahhahhha... A cliffhanger... Am I cruel or cruel?! Guess who it is when you review :).  
  
And tell me what you thought again by reviewing... I hope you can forgive me for sending this chapter so late, but better late than never, right? :)  
  
Ok, the VERY last chapter ASAP, but sooner if you review alot ;). And Monica, hon, I just love your reviews you really make me laugh! *LOL* 


	13. Fairytale endings

Sorry almost no R & R in this chapter, but they already had their happy ending and C & M story needed more attention :).  
  
Chapter 13 "Fairy tale endings"  
  
"Kathy!" (--Ok you got me :P) He yelled and stood up quickly like a kid who had been caught stealing candies from the store. Monica looked at Chandler sadly. It was obvious to her that he still loved the woman who was standing in front of them.  
  
Chandler stared Kathy. He felt so angry at her for messing with his heart again.  
  
"I'm gonna leave you two alone." Monica whispered.  
  
"No you don't..."  
  
"That would be nice!" Kathy interrupted him quickly after seeing the way he looked at Monica.  
  
Monica left to her room closing the door behind her, but it didn't stop her from hearing everything that went on in the living room. She had been very surprised to see Kathy here. The whole time she had thought that she was married to his brother.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Chandler asked after hearing Monica close the door.  
  
"What a silly question." She said." I'm here to ask for your forgiveness and begging you to take me back."  
  
"What?!" He couldn't believe what he was hearing. All this time he had wanted her to come back to him and say those words and now when it happened it felt nothing like he expected it to feel. Normally he would have jumped from joy, but now.... Now his heart was full of emptiness. He felt nothing towards the woman.  
  
"I want you back." Kathy repeated a little louder."I want to marry you and start a family with you. I want all the things you said you wanted to have with me. I just wasn't ready then but now I am...I know I am!" she continued seeming very sincere.  
  
Monica felt tears coming down from her eyes when hearing the woman's words. She and Kathy had something in common. They both wanted the same things. The only difference was she could never have those things...she could never have him.  
  
Chandler swallowed hard. Hearing those words from her was like a dream come true well at least it should have been. But now he didn't know how to feel or what to feel.  
  
"It's too late" He finally said.  
  
"What do you mean too late?" Kathy asked. "Are you involved with some one?" He didn't answer her 'cause he honestly didn't know what to say.  
  
"That woman Mona or what her name was..."  
  
"Her name is Monica." Chandler answered a little harshly.  
  
"What ever... Are you involved with her or something? She is a caterer for God's sake."  
  
"So what?! It doesn't make her any less of a person than you or me or anyone else for that matter!"   
  
Monica was surprised to hear him standing up to her like that. She was great full that he did though. That Kathy woman was really starting to get on her nerves. What was she doing here and where was Ross anyway? She couldn't help but to get her hopes up where Chandler was concerned. Since he wasn't welcoming Kathy with his open arms there might be still a change for her too. Besides when Kathy had just asked him was he involved with her he didn't say that he was but he didn't really deny it either. She smiled at the thought but shook her head to remind her that she didn't yet know what Chandler felt for her if he felt anything at all.  
  
"So you admit that you are involved with her then?"  
  
"I don't feel obligated to tell you that. You were the one who left me, remember!"  
  
"Yes I remember and I regret it every day." tears fell from her eyes when she said it. It really sounded honest. Chandler looked in to her eyes and got a bit closer.  
  
"Please don't cry...." He whispered. "I've always hated to see you cry." He whipped a single tear away from her cheek and she smiled.  
  
"Please say that you take me back...I need to hear you say that." Kathy whispered. Quietness returned and both Kathy and Monica were holding there breaths to hear what he had to say. Some one was ought to get hurt, that was for sure. But who? That was up to him?  
  
***  
  
(Dum, Dum, Dum --- Monica Bing singing some dramatic music for you all. She is in charge of the music in my fics ;-))  
  
"I Will." He whispered but as soon as the words had escaped from his lips he regretted them. He just hated to see her cry. He wanted to take the pain away. He wanted to go back were it used to be. It was secure and he needed to feel secure. He couldn't take the risk of resuming another relationship. Kathy was a safe call. There would be no surprises. He knew her all ready. It was the right choice he kept telling himself. Maybe someday he will believe in it too. Maybe...some day.  
  
Monica burst into tears. She had lost yet again. Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. All though she knew it was true it felt so wrong...But she was certain of one thing: she would never regret the time she had with him.. nor the way he made her feel. Monica quietly whipped her tears away as she stood up. It was time for her to leave.  
  
She opened the door and wasn't shocked at all to see Kathy and Chandler kissing because that was what she expected to see. She knew it was gonna hurt to see them like this but she had to get out of here as soon as possible.   
  
She coughed lightly to get their attention. It worked 'cause soon after they turned at her direction. Chandler smiled sadly to her and Monica took it as pity. And she was right. It was pity, but not towards her but towards himself for not being able to take a risk...for being the coward he was and most of all not ever knowing if it would had worked out or not. Now he would never know and that killed him more inside than anything else.  
  
"I should go now." Monica said to them.  
  
"No you don't have to." He told her  
  
"But I do have to...I really do."  
  
After few minutes of insisting Chandler that he didn't have to drive her back to New York Monica finally gave in. She was great full that Kathy decided to stay back at the cottage because she really wasn't looking forward to spending any more time together with the lovebirds than necessary. But she was also afraid of what might happen when she was left alone with Chandler during the long tree hour drive back to New York city. And it was most certainly going to be a long drive. The first hour they droved in complete silence afraid to say anything to each other. In the second hour Chandler had finally turned on the radio and it was playing some mushy pop songs. It did help to ease the awkwardness a bit. In the third and the final hour of the drive Chandler finally felt obligated to start a conversation.  
  
"I'm sorry that you felt like you had to leave." he said nervously.  
  
"It would have been nice if you had stayed for just a few more days." He continued.  
  
"Who are you kidding. You're dying to spend some quality time with Kathy and don't try to deny it!" Monica said it jokingly but it hurt.  
  
"No really I mean it. It's gonna be weird without you there now. I was getting used to you clumsiness."  
  
"My clumsiness? What do you mean by that anyway?"   
  
"So I have to remind you of the chair incident?" he smiled.  
  
"Oh That's not fair." They laughed and it made the situation a little easier.  
  
Chandler parked the car into the first available parking space that was near enough for Monica to walk home. She felt relieved that soon she'd be able crawl in to her own bed and let all the emotions out.   
  
"So thanks for the ride. Bye!" she said quickly and got out of the car. Put he grabbed her hand tightly to stop her.  
  
"Don't think for a minute I'm gonna let you walk home alone at this hour. I'm gonna accompany you."  
  
"No you really don't have to. I have walked here millions of times before. I'll be okay." Monica assured him.  
  
"You should sometimes just try the phrase "yes thanks that would be great" and not always deny when people are offering you their company. Besides It was more like a command than a request. I need to get on my feet anyway after tree hours of driving."   
  
"Fine. It's a free country. Accompany me if you want." she said annoyed when he didn't get that she wanted to be left alone to grief. Did he really want to kick her when she was down.  
  
They started walking in silence not looking at each other. The night seemed to be full of romance all of sudden everywhere they looked there were couples in love. It made both Chandler and Monica feel a bit uncomfortable. They finally reached Monica's apartment and it seemed like a scene from a first date movie. The sky was clear and starts were shining brightly.  
  
"This is me." Monica said looking into his eyes.  
  
"It most certainly is." He smiled weakly.  
  
"Look, before you go." He continued." I have to tell you some thing."  
  
"What?" Monica said excitedly getting her hopes up all of a sudden.  
  
"We have been trough a lot lately and I wanna say..."  
  
"yes" she urged him to continue.  
  
"I'm great full for Kathy about one thing in particular"  
  
"Oh...and what is that?" She asked hating herself for actually thinking Chandler would have confessed his undying love for her. How naive was she really!?.  
  
"If she wouldn't have left me in the altar I never would have gotten to know you like I did. And for that I'm forever great full to her." he took her hand in his and hold it gently.  
  
"You are a wonderful woman and someday you are going to make some man very happy." He continued sadly.  
  
"Where is he?" She asked.  
  
"You mean your Mister Right?" Chandler whispered unsure.  
  
"Yes? Were is my Mr. Right? When am I gonna find him?"   
  
"Maybe you all ready have. Found him I mean. Maybe he is closer than you think." He tried to comfort her in her moment of despair. He couldn't help but think if he could be her Mr. Right, If it wasn't too late yet. But it was stupid to think that. A Perfect woman that she was could never fell for some one like him.   
  
"It's easy for you to say." She whispered a single tear falling from her eye.  
  
"Why is it easy for me to say?"  
  
" 'Cause you have all ready found the one... Haven't you?" She wasn't sure why she had asked such a silly question. Why would she wanna know if Kathy was the one for him. She all ready knew that she was when she saw them together, Why would she wanna hear it from his mouth.   
  
"Yes I have." Chandler said sadly. He had found him Miss Right and now it was time to let her go. The best thing he could ever offer her was her freedom and that was exactly what he would do.   
  
"It was nice knowing you Chandler"  
  
"It was nice knowing you too Monica"  
  
Everything happened so slowly when Monica's hand slipped away from Chandler's hold. She was gone in seconds but he stayed even though it started to rain. He didn't dare to move. He wanted to memorize everything she had ever said to him...everything she had done...her every move. He couldn't help but cry, but his tears were soon lost in the rain. The love of his life was gone. Letting her go was the right thing to do he kept reminding himself. The right thing to do...Well it most certainly didn't feel right. Again he had been the loser. But there had been no winners this time. Not even Kathy. You see who would want a man who was deeply in love with some one else. No one, that is for certain.  
  
Monica crawled into her bed crying. It wouldn't have worked out anyway she kept telling herself that over and over again to make her feel better...it wouldn't have worked out.  
  
***  
  
Time passed by and the long waited Ross and Rachel wedding was finally at hand. Monica and Rachel had gotten really close after Monica returned back to NY and she was now Rachel's maid of honor. Ross had asked his best friend Joey (--- I did put some Joey in this fic after all... Huh! :-)) to be his best man. Rachel's friend Phoebe and Megan (--- And some Phoebe too! We all love her. I can't write a fic without mentioning her at least once now can I?!) were other bride maids.  
  
"You really are the most beautiful bride." Monica smiled while setting Rachel's veil into a better position.  
  
"Well thank you. I'm just so happy! I love your brother so, so, sooo much. I can't really put my feelings into words." Rachel was clearly the happiest person in the world at that moment, Monica could see that. And although she was very happy for her friend she couldn't help, but to feel a little jealous for her too. She would give anything if she was the one walking down the altar. And who would she picture standing at the end of the altar waiting for her? Chandler of course! She still thought of him, Every week, Every day, Every second of every minute of every hour.  
  
"I'm so nervous...What if something goes wrong. What if Ross sees what a mistake he had made asking me to marry him what if...??"  
  
"That is never gonna happen. He loves you more than anything. He is dying to make you his wife." Monica tried to assure her. "Besides you ARE already married."  
  
"Okay...I just want everything to be perfect tonight." Rachel smiled to her dear friend.  
  
"It is going to be perfect. I'm sure of that."   
  
"Could you go get me a class of water please."   
  
"Of course Rach. I'll be back soon." Monica said leaving the room.  
  
***  
  
It had took her at least ten minutes to find a class where to pour the water. She knew Rachel was probably wondering what the heck was taking her so long but it wasn't like she could hurry in the dress she was wearing not to mention the high heels. She was just about to enter the dressing room when a deep male voice which came behind her stoped her.  
  
"Can you tell me where I could find Ms. Rachel Green?" The voice said. The voice that she could recognize from anywhere. It was him...  
  
All the feelings came at the same time. She felt afraid but safe, happy but sad... but most of all she felt love. And when she turned around to look at him in to his deep blue eyes her heart jumped. She was under his spell and a simple "Hi" was all she was able to say.  
  
He was speechless. He didn't expect to see her so soon all though he knew she was going to be here tonight. "That woman just keeps getting more and more beautiful everyday.. if it's even possible" he thought. It made it harder for him not to just grab her in to his arms and never let go. He had dreamed about that every night in the couple of months after their goodbyes when he had been too afraid to tell her about his feelings.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry...I didn't know it was you." he stated avoiding the eye contact.  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
"So..." they both said nervously not knowing what else to say.  
  
"You..." they started at the same time and laughed afterwards but the uncomfortable silence was soon returned.  
  
"You go first. What were you about to say?" Monica finally spoke.  
  
"I was just going to say that you look really beautiful." He said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Shouldn't you be saying that to somebody else?" she asked.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well Kathy...I mean...never mind...just forget it."   
  
"Oh I know what you're getting at and for your information Ms. Geller I didn't come here with Kathy." He stated.  
  
"Oh really. Where is she then?"  
  
"I really don't know. Last time I heard she was of to marrying a guy name Josh."  
  
"So she left you again..."She said a little too excitedly. "I'm sorry." she added quickly changing her tone.  
  
"She didn't leave me actually. I left her." He replied her.  
  
"Oh you did? Why?"  
  
"I have fallen in love with somebody else." He smiled sadly to her.   
  
"You have?" She asked bitterly. "Is she here today?"  
  
"Yes she is actually." he answered. "How Clueless she really was about his feelings?" he wondered to himself.  
  
"How about you? What is up with you?" He spoke after a brief silence.  
  
"If you're asking me am I here with someone then the answer is no. I came alone." she replied quickly. She really didn't want him to think of her as a pathetic woman. It was not like she couldn't get a date it was more like she didn't want one not if it wasn't him.  
  
"But anyways I have to go" She said showing the class of water to him. "Rachel is waiting for her water."  
  
"Oh I understand...But I want to say one thing before you go. It maybe my only chance left and this time I don't want to be the coward"  
  
"What do you mean a coward?" she asked worried to hear what the man was eager to tell her.  
  
"A coward like I was the night when we said goodbye..."  
  
"You're not making any sense." she replied. But was soon cut out of guard when he suddenly kissed her deeply in to the lips but the kiss was over before it even started.   
  
"Monica just listen." he quickly stoped her before she had the change to speak. "A wise woman once told me that you can't choose who you fall in love with." he continued nervously.  
  
"Yes I know...but an even wiser man once told me that you can choose whether to act on your feelings or not." she replied sadly.  
  
"You should always act upon them before it's too late. And I hope it's not too late for me yet." Chandler said almost whispering.  
  
"It may not be...the only way to know is to tell her how you feel."   
  
"I love you" He said deeply from the heart. It was the most easiest but the same time the most hardest thing he had ever had to say.  
  
"What did you say?" she couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"I love you Monica." he repeated." I love you more than anything...and I know you may never love me back but I just have to tell you. I have hold it back too long. I don't want to go one more sleepless night wondering what if..." She tried to hush him but he continued.  
  
" I tried to move on I really tried, but all I could think was you and I just couldn't keep lying to myself anymore or to Kathy."   
  
"Shh... Chandler" She said to him but again he continued speaking nervously.  
  
"That was when I left her. I couldn't be with her when you where the one I really loved. I'm not expecting anything from you I just wanted to..."  
  
"Just shut up for a while so I can speak." She laughed."I was yours long time before you even opened you mouth." She smiled.  
  
"You were?"  
  
"Yes...I fell in love with you the day I met you and I haven't stoped loving you ever since. I couldn't 'cause my love was too strong. I couldn't move on either all though I really tried but every time some guy came to ask me out I just refused. It just didn't feel right."  
  
"I can't believe what I'm hearing." Chandler smiled."I'm so happy. It's just too bad that we both had to be such cowards. Otherwise we could have been together long time ago."  
  
"I know...but we are together now aren't we?" she asked unsure.  
  
"Oh my sweet darling why are you still so uncertain about my love. I though I told you clearly enough." he asked.  
  
"Maybe it's better if you just showed me." She smiled to him sweetly and how could he have refused her.  
  
***  
  
The ceremony started and Rachel, looking like an angel, walked down the aisle to the man she loved. The emotions were high and neither Rachel or Ross could fight the tears of happiness anymore. The priest asked Ross to say his vows.   
  
"Rach, honey, Our love begun with unusually circumstances. Actually it begun with all the wrong reasons. There was scheming and money and betrayal involved. But still our love, our relationship turned out to be so pure and so deep. We have been trough a lot together and it has only made us stronger and I know that what ever we'll have to go trough in the future we'll be ok, 'cause those wrong reasons have now turned into right ones, I'll love you forever and my feelings will only grow as the time goes by."   
  
Rachel smiled sweetly before starting her own vows. She was touched. Ross' vows were so beautiful and hers didn't seem so great anymore.  
  
"Yesterday night I tried to come up with beautiful vows but now after hearing yours they don't seem right anymore. But it's hard to make vows of our love, because that would mean putting our love into words and I can't do that. There isn't enough words or words strong enough to describe what we feel for each other. All I know is that I loved you a lot in the past, I love you now even more and I will love you the most in the future."  
  
The wedding went by beautifully without any complications and Rachel was so happy. She had finally gotten the wedding she had always dreamed of... She had finally gotten the life she had always dreamed of.  
  
THE END...or is it? *muhaahaaahaa "evil laugh"*   
  
Reviews, reviews, reviews, pleeeease :-) --- Can you really resist that face?! And yes, if you review a lot I may send another fic ;-). And also review to let me know what you thought about the ending and wheter or not you want me to make an epilogue or not.   
  
And MILLIONS OF THANKS TO ALL OF MY READERS!!!! I luv you guys! You have supported me so much with your reviews and I loved reading your thoughts! You really are the best! 


End file.
